Survival
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: harry doesn't stay at the Dursley's for long, he end up running to the streets where he learns to survive. Befriends Severus and at age twelve adopted by the Malfoy's; Abeo Malfoy bethrothed to Severus Snape to keep him safe. No Slash. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Survival**

Chapter One 

"Take Harry and run!" yelled James Potter, as Voldemort broke down the wards of Potter manor.

"Potter," hissed Voldemort in the house.

"Stupefy!" yelled James,

"Protego" yelled Voldemort in defence.

"Avada Kedarva" yelled Voldemort so fast that James didn't even have time to blink before it was killing his soul.

His body fell with a thump onto the floor, a floor above Lily realised James had died, thanks to the wedding band that had gone cold on her finger. 'JAMES!' she thought in despair, she clutched her son to her more tightly cursing Peter Pettigrew to hell and back again.

"Mummy" screamed the one year old.

"Shush Harry, be quiet for mommy" Lily said looking terrified.

Harry stopped his crying and whimpers, and started clutching his mother as he heard footsteps he knew they were not his daddies, then the door was banged open, screaming in fright Lily put him on his bed. Harry was too terrified to move, he watched as his mum begged the bad man not to hurt him.

"Not Harry, please take me, take me instead," she said not letting the monster see her son.

"Avada Kedarva!" Voldermort yelled with no thought and no remorse.

Harry screamed when he saw the green light hit his mother, and when she hit the floor. Wide-eyed he stopped crying when he saw the man coming at him; he was too scared to even scream.

"A whole year boy, a whole year you and your pathetic parents have avoided me, but now I finally have you, and about time too. It took Peter a lot longer to persuade James to use him as a secret keeper rather than to keep using Black," hissed Voldemort.

"DADDY" yelled the terrified one year old, if his mummy could not help, he thought that perhaps his daddy could.

"Avada Kedarva" yelled Voldemort; he could not let that boy come into his powers.

Then something happened that should not have, the curse rebounded. Screaming Voldemort was forced to flee his body, or he would have died with the physical remains. Then a fire started out, smoke was bellowing from the house. The only part of Godric's Hollow that was safe was the Nursery, where Harry Potter lay quiet.

When Hagrid got there, he found Harry sleeping peacefully in his crib as though his mother had put the little one to bed moments before. Hagrid picked him up and took Harry to Dumbledore. Dumbledore made his way to Number Four Privit Drive, and after a few words with Minerva McGonagall he put Harry on the doorstep of his only living family. Unaware that would be the last time anyone ever saw him for a very long time.

* * *

Yes the first edited chapter of survival has been done! hope you like it and i hope you are happy with it i most certianly am please review!!

Goodbye

Debs


	2. Chapter 2

**Editor - V-V-C Thank you for editing this! it looks brilliant! **

**Survival - Chapter 2**

Harry Potter lay quietly in his cupboard; his Aunt had just flung a frying pan at him and he hurt. He knew it would only be a little while before he was healed - he always healed fast. He did not understand _why_ he could, he just knew he could.

He also knew he was going to get a beating when his Uncle got in. Harry had been forced to cook breakfast, even though he did not know how. His Aunt had gotten impatient and hit him across the head with the burning-hot frying pan. He dreaded the return of his Uncle; he knew it was going to hurt so much.

Harry wished he could get out of there, get away from Privet Drive, away from his rotten family. Biting his lip, he wondered if he could. Could he make it away? Could he disappear and never be found? His family would want him back, he knew, to clean and to make breakfast again. He did not want that and so decided it would be worth the effort to try and leave.

His chance came a few hours later …

"Boy! Take out the bin! Now!" Petunia yelled, opening the cupboard and letting Harry free. Fresh air quickly circulated in the damp, dreary, suffocating cupboard.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," said little five-year-old Harry Potter. He had never been to Nursery and was not allowed to go to school. His Aunt had taken great satisfaction in telling him that and in putting Dudley's horrible pictures everywhere.

Taking the bag from the bin was hard - he was small for his age and far too skinny. Not getting hardly any food made him all the weaker. Taking a plastic bag, he filled it with all the foods he could: cookies, juice that his cousin liked, sandwiches that were for Dudley's lunch, and another couple of packets of biscuits. Licking his lips, Harry gazed at the food in anticipation. He had never seen so much food all at once and it would be all for himself. Taking the garbage bag, he dumped it outside. Picking up his bag of food he then closed the door to the house and crept behind the shed before sliding into it. He would need to stay in the shed until nighttime so that people did not see him. If they did then the police would find him or, worse yet, his Aunt and Uncle would find him.

"Boy!" shrieked Petunia as she found the bag laying on the step and no one around. Her lips pursed together as she put the bag in the bin; she was going to throttle the boy! Just wait until she saw him again - he would not get out of that cupboard or get any food for a week! She would let her husband deal with the little freak as he seemed more scared of Vernon than of her. She would have Vernon make sure that the little brat could not move for a week for not doing his chores.

"After everything we did for the brat! Taking him in, giving him a roof over his head, feeding him our precious food! And this is how he thanks me? By not doing his chores when he is asked? I wont put up with it! Either the brat does them or I will have him in an orphanage," Petunia thought to herself.

Washing her hands, Petunia went to get her son from primary school. Out in the shed, Harry saw her leave and let out a sigh before sitting down. He knew she had most likely locked the doors, not wanting him eating any of their precious food.

Harry did not understand why his Aunt did not love him like she loved Dudley. Harry knew he was unwanted and did not understand why. It had stopped hurting a long time ago, though, and now he just felt hatred for his Aunt and Uncle.

Smirking, Harry settled down in the darkest area of the shed and ate two sandwiches. He could not wait until dark crept up so he could get away from Privet Drive.

Although Harry could not read or write, he was not stupid. He had seen glimpses of films that the Dursleys had watched - his Uncle liked to watch detective films and programmes - and that was how he knew to hide until it was dark. He also knew that the Police interviewed people around the area where a crime took place. His Uncle was far from stupid and would do the same, wanting his servant back.

He knew that was what he was because he had heard his Aunt reading _Cinderella_ to his cousin. He did what Cinderella did: swept the floors, cleaned everything, and he had been learning to cook. He wondered, sitting out in the shed, why his prince had not come for him. He grumbled to himself, "Probably the same reason Santa did not come. I am bad."

He often dreamed about someone rescuing him, taking him away from this dreaded place, just like in _Cinderalla_. That hope still had not faded; he was only a child so he did not yet understand that you had to make your own way in the horrible world.

Harry sniggered to himself when he heard his Aunt scream - she had obviously found the missing food. He just hoped his family did not need to use the shed today. He was never aware that he fell asleep. He slept through his Uncle's fit of rage. He missed his Aunt and Uncle asking the neighbours if they had seen a little boy, playing the distressed Aunt and Uncle, lying and saying their nephew was only there for a visit.

Harry jolted awake and yawned sleepily. When he realised it was pitch black he quickly jumped to his feet. Grabbing his food, he climbed out the shed's window before making his way out into the night. Shivering slightly, he cuddled into himself, hoping to get a bit more heat. He looked around and jumped at shadows every few minutes, but most of the shadows were just trees and bushes.

A part of Harry just wanted to go back - back into his cupboard and back to his other life - thinking anything was better than _this_. Anything was better than being out in the cold, dark, windy night. The part of Harry that was sick of the abuse and starvation urged him on, though, and it was that part of Harry that won out. He continued walking. When daylight began to creep up, his feet were sore and he could barely move anymore.

He found a beach and walked along that. He had thought it could not get any worse, but it did. It started raining and, shivering, he started walking faster. The more he walked, the quicker the rain poured down, it seemed. Just then, some luck appeared and he found a cave. He smiled. The cave would keep him dry. Perhaps he could even make himself a small home in there. He found a huge plank of wood nearby and smiled again. This was just the thing that would help him. Thankfully, it was not too heavy nor too far away from the cave. Plus, the wind helped him move the plank to the entrance.

Finally the small cave was sealed off from the vicious rain outside. He crawled into it - it was bigger than his cupboard, so it would do him fine. Fresh air got into the cave and it was warm and dry - much better than his stuffy cupboard. Putting the bag of food behind him, he curled up smiling. He was finally away from his abusive relatives.

He was not sure what to do for food, though. He knew that this small bag of contents would not last forever. He decided he would face his food problem when it came up, but right now he was going to enjoy the feeling of his head and other wounds healing, never to be opened again. He would make sure of that. No one would hit him again, no one would bully him, and no one would ever ignore him.

He wished he could have had something like a torch in the cave. It was dark, though every so often a light would come in this direction. Before going around again, he wondered what it was and why the light was there, but just shrugged his shoulders.

Sleep came pretty fast that night, which was surprising. After all, he had practically slept the day away. In fact, he had, but this was his body making up for all its lost sleep. His little stomach was full, fuller than it had ever been, anyway. This was going better than the little boy had ever hoped.

---------------

A year later that was far from what Harry was thinking. He had no food left and was starving. He knew it was time to move homes and that he was going to have to steal food. He did not want to, he knew it was wrong, but what else could he do? His clothes were dirty now and he could not clean him; he looked homeless as well as felt it. _He_ was not dirty, though, he just looked like a child that had been playing all day. He had the sea to clean him up; he was used to cold water being all that washed him so it was nothing strange for him.

That year he had been stealing food from people's homes, entering when they were out or when he saw them going up the stairs. They had never realised, he hoped, that someone was stealing their food. He had gotten away with it for a whole year, but now they were all shutting and locking their back doors with the horrible weather was coming in. He knew very nasty winds would come again and, not wanting to go through it, he decided it was a time for change.

He had grown taller in that time; he actually looked the size of a six-year-old. He knew how to write small words and his own name. He had been raiding bins since he had started living on the streets and had found a book with sounds in it. His name had come up - the voice had said it - and he had slowly learned to read his name.

He never once regretted leaving his cupboard. He was scared at night but he got used to it. He watched people when they were drunk - laughing and fighting. He learned a lot from watching other people fight; he learned where to hit to cause the most pain.

With a sigh and longing look at what had been his home for a year, he prepared to leave. He had cleaned his clothes as much as he could the night before, leaving them to dry in the wind. It had surprised him when they had dried and cleaned up nicely. They were still damp, however, as he put them on, but it would have to do for now.

He walked and walked until he found a shopping centre; it looked like one his Aunt had taken him and his cousin to. (She had taken him only because Mrs. Figg had been busy.) He walked along with a mother and her son, making it look like he was with them. While in one of the stores he took a set of clothes - jacket, top, t-shirt, socks and jeans - and went into the changing room, making sure no one had seen him. He also took a pair of trainers as an afterthought - the ones he had on hurt his feet because he had to scrunch his feet into them now.

He tried everything on and smiled at his first set of clothes that fit him. He took the tags and other things off of them and scrunched them up before sticking them into the next changing room. He left the changing room and followed a family that had similar clothes on as him, knowing he would blend in. Thankfully they did not spend too much time shopping and he left with them. He had successfully done it! It made him feel exited and not at all guilty like he had thought it would. Now he had new clothes: nice thick jeans, a t-shit and woolly top, a thin jacket and, utter bliss, new trainers. The trainers felt almost strange on him due to the softness under his feet. Plus, he had gotten them too big so they would last him longer.

---------------------------TWO YEARS LATER----------------------

Harry went into a café and watched everyone around him, seeing if he could actually work something out. He had no idea he was actually stretching his magical senses. When he was certain no one was looking, he grabbed a man's wallet from the pocket of his expensive jacket. He slipped off the chair and left as quietly as he came. He did not act suspicious nor run until he was a good bit away from the area.

A good few blocks away he found a supermarket and smiled; that's just what he needed. He knew that he should not have a wallet on him, so he took the money he thought he would need and stuffed it in his pocket. The rest of the money he safely hid away. Walking into the shop, he got a trolley and started putting everything he would need into it.

"Where are your parents?" asked the woman at the till, looking down at Harry in a friendly manner.

"Mum? Out there. I asked if I could do the shopping by myself and she let me. See? Right out there," said Harry, pointing to a woman with black hair standing outside the shop. He waved at her and, thankfully, she waved back. Smirking at his success, he turned back, but only after making sure his smirk was gone.

"Very well," said the girl as she started scanning everything.

He did not spend as much as he had thought he would have. Handing the money over, he took the bags. They were heavy, but he was not complaining; he had gotten stronger being outside and having to lift rocks and wood planks and other things.

He was now eight years old and had been living out on the streets for three years. No matter how difficult it was to survive, he made it in the end. He never regretted leaving his cupboard. As for being cold and hungry, well, he was always cold and hungry at his Aunts... He got more to eat out on the streets, however, the best part was that he was always bruise free. All was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Survival - Chapter 3**

Harry shivered slightly. He may have layers of clothes on but it was still cold out. He wished for somewhere warm where he could make a fire and warm up. He needed to find a shelter and pick up some stones and wood and paper, as well. He could make a fire with that. First, though, he needed to find somewhere abandoned, somewhere no one would look or come to investigate the smoke and fire that he hoped to make.

He walked on for a good while until he found an area that seemed deserted. Even better, there was a wooden sort of hut there and a barrel that used to contain god knows what. There was a building a good bit away that, by the looks of things, was no longer in use. Thinking the hut would be warmer, he put his food down and decided to make a small fire. Harry dragged the barrell into the small hut and started kicking it, making it bend and become smaller so he could use it; it was far too big for it to work the way it had been.

He found coal at the very bottom and raised his eyebrows - that was something he could use. He took most of it out, leaving only some in, and put dirty dried yellow paper over it. He got his stone and stick and got started trying to light a piece of crumpled paper. He spent nine hours altogether trying to get the fire started, but it was only when the wind died down that he actually succeeded.

Harry dumped the flaming paper into the barrel as quickly as he could without putting it out. He shivered. It was getting colder out an he was not sure what to do. He had been ill last year when this weather came. Really ill. He had not been able to get up or do anything.

The fire started to build up and he finally was able to get some heat. An hour later he decided that being next to the fumes and smoke was not a good idea; the smoke was literally choking him. The barrel was too hot to touch now so it had to be him that left; he hoped that it did not burn down the small hut. Even though there were spiders in it, it was a nice cosy spot. He was not scared of spiders as they had been in his cupboard all the time.

It was too cold to stay outside so he took the five-minute walk to the large building. Walking in, he saw bits of coal lying in different places. Eventually, it dawned on him that this was a coal factory that must have been shut down. He could use this place, though it would take a long time for him to get it in decent shape. If this was going to be his home, there needed to be some changes made.

Harry spent the rest of his day collecting all the coal and putting it at the colder side of the building and using pieces of material, that had obviously had coal in them at one time, to seal off the broken windows. He could not do all of them as there was not enough material to seal the never-ending row of windows all the way around the building.

He found a barrell full of dirty water outside; it was obviously rainwater that had been caught by the barrell. Harry rolled it into the area he was thinking about sleeping in and let the barrell tip. Using some leftover material, he cleaned a spot until it looked good enough to sleep in. He was relieved when it was no longer dirty; he wanted these clothes to last.

The food he had bought at the supermarket lay on the clean part of the floor. He settled down and began eating a packet of biscuits, moaning at the taste. Gods he had missed food! He ate the whole packet somehow, even though he was not used to eating big rations of food. He practically downed the juice he opened, giving a burp when his stomach finally settled down.

He suddenly wished he could have brought with him the mattress that was in his cupboard. In fact, he had thought about that when he had been in the cave, at least until he had started using cardboard. It may not have been the softest material, but it sure as hell was better than spiked and jagged rock bits hurting him. Moreover, it _was_ a little bit soft and would have been good here, too. He was going numb with cold lying here but he was not moving now. He might not find another sheltered place such as this, and it sounded and looked as if it was going to rain soon.

Sighing, he tried to find a more comfortable spot but nothing seemed to work. Harry blinked when he realised his teeth were actually clattering together. He was either ill or it was cold and, not being able to feel his body, he guessed it was the latter.

"Fuck this for a shit hole," said Harry as he crawled out of the building. He was going to go back to the hut. Inhaling fumes was better than being freezing cold.

His jaw dropped. The hut was in flames! Well, he could hardly go in there now, could he? Groaning miserably, he shivered and crawled back into a corner in the building; it was cold and he had nowhere else to go. He needed to get warm before he got sick again.

Harry was unaware of how much time passed; he was practically unconscious from the cold. He did not know that it started to rain nor that flashes of light soon started up, followed by thunder. It was actually not that cold a night, nevertheless, Harry started to turn blue a couple of hours later.

It was obvious he may not survive the night…

Soon he stopped moving altogether….

His heart started beating slower….

And slower….

Just as his heart should have taken its final beat before it gave out, something happened. Harry all of a sudden gasped and watched through blurred eyes as he glowed a brilliant golden colour. He felt amazing! Whatever it was was rushing through his veins.

Memories started going through his head a mile a minute, memories that no eight-year-old should remember. He remembered his mother and father, everything that had happened at the Dursley's, his happiness at being away from them, and, most importantly, his time out in the street.

Gasping, he came back to himself and the glow disappeared. Shaking his head, he wondered how his mother had gotten the dishes to wash themselves. He must be going mad! Closing his eyes, he concentrated on trying to figure out what he was missing. He got memories of his mother cleaning him up with a wand, his spilled food disappearing from the tray and himself. He even remembered the exact spell she had used.

He wondered if he could do it.

Concentrating on the floor, he wished away all the remaining coal. Jumping off the floor as though it had bitten him, he looked around wide-eyed. The floor was clean! Practically sparkling! Breathing heavily, he walked over and touched the floor as though he thought it was a trick. He did not even get a speck of dirt from the floor.

He suddenly felt drained; it was obvious he had used far too much magic, especially for his first time. Suddenly his future seemed so much brighter. He did not have a problem falling asleep this time, and with a yawn fell into an exhausted slumber. His body would take a while before it got used to channelling the magic he had just done.

He had good dreams….

--------------

Dream

-------------

"Magic," said Harry as his mum spelled the floor to clean itself.

"That's right, sweetheart, it's magic," said Lily, twirling her son around.

"Dada!" shrieked Harry upon hearing the door opening.

"That's right, Harry, come here," said Daddy, coming in and tickling his son. Harry laughed and laughed until he started hiccouphing.

"Guess what, Harry?" said James, sitting down with his son after giving Lily a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" asked Harry, wide eyed.

"Uncle Padfoot is coming!" said James.

"But I want Uncle Remy," pouted the one-and-nearly-a-half-year-old.

"He will be here some other time. Don't you want to see Uncle Padfoot?" asked James, smiling. Harry loved Sirius, but since Sirius had dropped Harry, Harry had been scared of him. Not even turning into his animagus form could make Harry forgive Sirius. Harry was very smart for his age and he liked listening to his Uncle Remy tell him stories.

"No," said Harry, crying. Lily took Harry to his highchair and, as soon as he saw the food, his crying stopped and he started eating the chips and chicken nuggets.

"He will get past it," said Lily, smiling sadly. Harry did not like Peter and now he did not like Sirius. He was clinging to Remus a lot. James was disappointed that Harry did not like his friends. He remembered when he had put Harry in Peter's arms; Harry had literally screamed and the hospital felt like it had shook.

"Hey guys," said someone coming in. it was not Sirius, though, but Remus.

"Remy!" said Harry, squealing in delight. He used magic to get out of his highchair and ran to the man. He smiled at his Uncle Remy and was cuddled in a warm embrace.

"So, what is happening about the whole prophecy?" asked Remus.

------------------------------------

Dream abruptly ending

------------------------------------

Breathing heavily, he realised that if his parents were magical, why did they not magic themselves out of the car they died in? They did not look like alcoholics to him. He was so confused! Could it be possible that his family had lied to him? Could his parents have died another way, and his Aunt and Uncle had told lies? It would not have been the first time.

He could not help but feel a pang of hurt. He had never met Remus. Why had the man never come to see him? He had just let him be abandoned after loosing his family. If he got his hands on the man, he would tear him apart! All he would have needed to do was see him once and he would have known!

Then he remembered something from a couple of months later. It seemed his memories were slowly putting themselves together. So they had not died in a car crash, after all. He could not help but feel glad. As he watched the memory, he frowned. They were murdered. Just like he was nearly murdered. So, Sirius had at least tried to get him. Who was this Dumbledore to decide were he went? Sirius was his Godfather and it was he who should have decided! So, that was two people on his dislike list: Dumbledore and Remy. How dare they just abandon him on a doorstep! They did not even see if his Aunt had wanted him! Harry growled low in his throat in anger.

So he was magical. And, there seemed to be a lot of magical people. How did they learn? Did they learn on their own? They must have. That meant he was going to have to learn alone as well. It did not look too hard. After all, he had just cleaned a floor. It had exhausted him, but he had still done it.

He was curious to know what else you could use magic for…


	4. Chapter 4

**Survival - Chapter 4 **

Harry got used to his newfound powers over the next few months. He did not know he was a wizard, specifically; he just knew that he had magical powers. He had stayed at the coal factory and no one ever came near it. It seemed the area was completely deserted. Harry was not interested as to why.

Harry still got cold at night, but when it rained – and this was the best part! - his clothes stayed dry and did not get cold. Harry thought it was way cool and had run around in the rain for hours. He had always dreaded and hated rain, but now he absolutely loved it. He still preferred it nice, though, because his new home always got wet. It was just him that didn't.

He had spent ages going around his new home, looking for anything useful. Apart from the coal, he had found an opening in the ground and had gone down into it. Unfortunately, it was just coal that was under there and nothing else useful to him.

His clothes stayed clean, but he noticed over time that the colour was fading away and the fabric was going thin and scrubby. He knew that the clothes were reacting as though they had been in a washing machine and that eventually he would have to steal more clothes. He had thought of not using the spell, but he was so used to doing it that he hated having dirty clothes now. Plus, he did it automatically without even thinking.

His appearance had changed some. His hair was long and, thanks to his magic, he did not have dreadlocks. He still had startling green eyes and wore no glasses. Harry had wished that he could see properly and, over time, his eyes had corrected themselves. It had not worked easily or fast; it had taken a while for it to happen.

However, magic or not, his life was not going to be easy, and he was going to realise that this very night. Harry heard footsteps coming and he raised his head and cocked it to the side curiously. People were coming. He frowned. This was the first time someone had come. He ran for his hidey-hole before closing it shut as slowly and quietly as he could.

Then he had to watch as several fifteen-year-olds - who looked like street rats - walked around his home and ate his food. Harry growled to himself. He wanted to go and stop them all. How dare they eat his food? That was all he had left in the world. Well, he did have money, but there was not much left; it would get him about one more month of food before it was gone.

He'd had enough when one of them put on his jumper - the jumper he had left for just in case he got cold.

"Hey! Get away from my stuff," said the eight-year-old. He would be nine in seven months but he did not know that.

"What you going to do about it, kid?" asked one of them mockingly.

"Get away. I swear you will regret it. And put my food down!" snapped Harry. He was so angry that he was surprised his magic had not reacted.

"Get off!" shrieked Harry when one of them actually lifted him up. Harry was upset. Why was his magic not protecting him from them like it did from the rain?

"Let's ju' fucking get outta ere," said one of the boys, looking around.

Harry sighed when he saw that they were leaving. That was the last thing on his mind a few seconds later, however, when he felt a stabbing pain through his side. His hands immediately sought out the problem and he swallowed thickly when he found it. The boy had stabbed him! The boy had actually wanted him dead. Harry fell to the ground; the last thing he saw was the boys taking what was left of his food before running for it.

Said boys would have been murderers that night if not for Harry's magic. His magic healed his wound slowly but surly though there was still a huge scar on his side. He should be thankful that none of the boy's had done anything more or he would have died. In fact, he should be glad his magic had been able to heal at all; nobody's magic in the history of the wizarding world had been able to heal a person's own wounds. Healing magic, as a rule, could not be used for ones own personal gain. Harry, however, seemed to have manipulated his own magic to do as it pleased, and while he was unconscious, too.

---------

Groaning, Harry woke up, then cried out when pain pulsed through his side. Only then did the memories of what happened come forth and he became angry at his magic for abandoning him when he needed it most.

He saw the knife the boy had used on him. Looking at it, he thought, "Maybe, just maybe, you can't always depend on magic. But how can I learn to fight when I don't have money? I don't have anyone to help me. Could I find someone to help me? Why would anyone want to help me? I'm just a homeless kid with no money and can't even read or write. Well, apart from my own name."

Harry did not move from his position on the floor; he was in too much pain to even want to, anyway. Realising he could have been hurt worse, he thought, "I need to find someone, no matter what the cost. I need to learn to fight, otherwise I'm doomed. Those boys only cared about themselves and will do anything for food and shelter. Just like me. But I would not have hurt someone else. I won't hurt anyone else. But, if they hurt me first I want to be able to fight back. I will fight back." Harry's thoughts began to boarder on obsession.

So he decided he would learn to fight. Or, perhaps, the right phrase was learn self defence. He just had no idea whom to ask or whom to go to. He doubted there was anyone homeless who would help him. But, he did have something he could give them… Could he risk giving the last of his money to someone? What about that boy? He had known where to hurt him… No, he would not risk that boy hurting him again. Those bastards would get what's coming to them if Harry ever saw them again.

Harry sighed. His mind was going a mile a minute but he decided to think on it later and get some sleep now. He was tired and grouchy and did he mention in a hell of a lot of pain? Somehow, the anger he felt at his magic was now completely gone. He had just realised that he was relying on his magic and he should not be. Not as much as he had. He smiled slightly, even though he was in pain, and fell into a disturbed sleep. He realised as he shivered slightly just how bad and evil the world really was.

----------

The next few days were murder. Harry was glad when the pain finally started fading. He began walking around the area at nighttime, hoping to find someone or something that could help him. He had no success until the nineteenth night when he spotted a beacon of fire. Shivering, he continued to walk along. "Maybe it's abandoned and I can get some warmth before I go back. It's too cold to stay out longer." It was Christmas time and the coldest part of the year. He was glad it did not snow much.

When he was closer to the fire he caught sight of something he had wanted to see for what felt like ages. Walking along, almost shaking in his worn away shoes, he just hoped and prayed that this would not be his last night alive. Gulping, he did not stop, even when the men stopped fighting when he got closer.

"What are you doing here, kid?" asked the first guy. He was Chinese and was pretty small for a normal adult. Harry thought all Chinese guys were, mostly anyway.

"Canyouteachmehowtodothat?" asked Harry, speaking really fast before he lost his nerve.

"What was that?" asked the other man. He was bigger than the Chinese guy and, looked normal to Harry.

"Can you teach me how to do that too?" asked Harry, looking ready to bolt and keeping his eye on the swords in the man's hand.

"Beat it, kid. I've got more to do that teach a kid who probably could not even lift the sword," said the older one.

Harry proved to them just how wrong they were when he took the sword and held it up to the man's neck within seconds. Even Harry was shocked that he was able to actually do it. However, his hands were slippery and sweaty from being so scared of going over there and the sword slipped from his fingers.

"Well, I can lift the sword. Changed your mind yet?" asked Harry, not letting his embarrassment show at having dropped the sword.

"What are you doing out at this time anyway?" said the other one suspiciously.

"I don't have a home to go to, apart from one I make. People are horrible on the streets and I just want to protect myself," said Harry, exhausted. He had not thought anyone would have actually helped him, but it still made him feel sad and weak anyway that they had said no.

"Fine, kid. We will teach you. Complain once, though, and you're on your way out," said the older guy.

"Yes, sir," said Harry and blinked. Where had that come from? Probably from all the times Uncle Vernon had drilled into his head to respect his superiors. He would need to see about that. He was not going to always be that respectful. No way on hell was he! Fuck superiors and fuck his Uncle! He could drown in a puddle for all he cared.

So that's how it happened that for the next half a year he learned how to swordfight. He learned so quickly that he was beating his two teachers within those six months.

"I'm glad I took you on. Now you have learned all I can teach you. It's time for you to get a name and to learn daggers before we move on to hand-to-hand fighting," said the Chinese guy, who Harry had eventually found was known as Wang.

"A name, sir?" asked Harry. He had been determined not to call them that but they had earned his respect. He had realised that calling someone "sir" was an act of respect and not an acknowledgment of their superiority.

"Yes, a name that you will be known as. Everyone will know your name as the best swordsman in the world. Your new name will also be engraved onto your sword," said the man, sitting down on the chair that Harry had made for him. Wang knew about his magic and thought it was great. The other man that had been there that day was named Kevin; he was English and just someone that Wang fought.

"Have you decided? Or am I to?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have decided," said Wang. "I have two names for you."

"And they are?" asked Harry, still curious.

"The first one is Abeo. It means to digress, change, vanish, or disappear. It is in honour of your gift of magic. The other one is Aberro. It means to wander, deviate, or escape. You are good at that," said Wang.

Wang had watched as Harry escaped and disappeared from the Child Services teams. Three of them had tried to take Harry to an orphanage and none of them had ever gotten him. Thankfully, they did not know where Harry stayed or he would have been caught and put in an orphanage. Of course, Wang knew that Harry would have just escaped again.

"Thank you, Wang. They are great names and I will have them always," said Harry.

Harry knew he only had a year with Wang. Wang could not stay in England forever and the man would soon be leaving for his own country. It made Harry's heart clench to think that the very first person to be nice to him was leaving in another six months; Harry did not want to think of going back to his lonely life. Wang had taught him that, even though some were, not every human was horrible.

Wang had also taught him that he could help other people on the streets and Harry was determined to do just that…


	5. Chapter 5

**Survival - Chapter 5 **

The next six months Harry learned hand-to-hand fighting as well as how to use daggers. Wang was even kind enough to help him learn to read and write and Harry was proud of being able to write his two new names down. He could read better than write as Wang had helped him more in reading than writing. He had also stopped using the name Harry Potter and started using his new names exclusively - Abeo Aberro.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and Wang was leaving to go back to China. Harry knew Wang missed his family; he had listened to the man talk about them for a year. During that time, Harry had learned some Chinese as Wang pointed out some familiar words to him and their accompanying symbols. Harry wished he had somewhere to stay so that Wang could stay in touch. He did have Wang's address; however, he had no money to buy paper or stamps.

He had not stolen any money that year and had instead survived with the small amount of food he nicked from the market. He hadn't wanted the chance of anyone realising he was stealing and have to run; he hadn't wanted to miss the opportunity of learning from Wang. Harry knew he would be back to stealing when Wang went home and sighed sadly. He had also refused Wang's offer to sleep in his home; he was too proud to accept help or pity from the one person he had come to respect. Plus, he would need it when winter came. Perhaps he would accept the offer then as winters were always the worst.

He had slept in Wang's apartment the prior winter and the most amazing thing about it was that he had had warm showers and lots to eat. He had loved the eggs and sausages, they were fantastic. Wang had gotten him some new clothes and also a pad of paper and pen that were personalized with his new name. It was the first gift he could ever remember getting and Harry had thanked him.

In return, Harry cleaned up the flat. The flat was not lived in most of the year so it was obviously dusty. The place was a great deal nicer and tidier when Harry was finished with it; it seemed some of his aunt's tidiness had rubbed off on him. Wang had been shocked at what Harry had done, but thankful, too; he didn't like cleaning at all and hated having to do it.

However, the winter went fast and soon it was time for Wang to leave…

To go back to China where he belonged…

"I'm going to miss you," said Harry, just stopping the tears from falling.

"I'm going to miss you, too, kiddo. Now, I have one last request," said Wang, crouching down so he was eye-to-eye with Harry.

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"I want you to stay in my flat," said Wang,

"I can't do that," protested Harry immediately.

"On one condition," said Wang, already knowing Harry would not receive charity.

"What?" asked Harry, interested now.

"You will clean the flat up and clean the clothes. You will need to get food and everything else yourself, kiddo. Just promise you will stay in the flat. Since I taught you everything you know, I ask this in return," said Wang. He hated the thought of the boy being out in the cold.

He should have gotten in touch with Child Services. Really, he should have, but in the end had decided not to. Harry had told him how he hated them and how long he had survived on the streets. He had learned that perhaps orphanages were not all they were made out to be. Now, he wanted Harry to be safe. He had gotten attached to the boy, something he had sworn not to do at the start of it all.

"I guess that's ok," said Harry.

"Good. Here are the keys. Remember to cut the grass, too, and tell everyone you are a friend of our family. And give them the name Harry, not the other one. Ok? Good. Now, I have to go. Keep in touch, Harry. I will send letters to this apartment so if you're not staying here then I can't write to you," said Wang, smiling slightly at Harry's stunned look.

"Yes, I would love that. I'm still going to miss you. Thank you for being there for me. I'll miss you always and thanks for caring," Harry whispered the last part out.

"You're welcome. Now, my taxi is here. Goodbye, Harry," said Wang, looking very sad indeed.

"Goodbye, Wang," said Harry and was unable to stop a tear from falling.

Wang wiped it away with his fingers and cuddled the boy. "I will be back one day. I just don't know when," was whispered before Wang was gone.

Harry watched from the window as the taxi left and waved as it left. He decided to take a bath, knowing he would not always get hot water or heating. He didn't have the money to pay for gas or electricity, so nothing would work after a while. It would be a cold, dark house soon but Harry didn't care. He had a bed and shelter as well as water and clothes. It was better than what he had always had previously. And the bed was really comfy - much better than a floor.

He checked the cupboards and fridge and saw that he had enough food to last him about two weeks if he was careful to not eat too much. Harry shut everything back up again and sighed as he sat down on the couch. He had a training room here he could practice in and that was good. Also, this was a place he could hide his sword and dagger, just in case.

The next day he was glad he had learned to read and write as otherwise he would not have been able to read the letter that came. It was a letter that held a proposition, and not just any proposition, but a murder proposition. It seemed someone wanted another dead.

Harry had been really angry to receive such a letter and, with Slytherin cunning fostered from a life on the streets, he had sent back a reply with an agreement and a place to meet. When the man did meet with Harry, however, he had never seen the light of day again. Harry had killed the man with his sword for the gall of asking him to kill an innocent.

After that, Harry had slowly become more and more aware of the wizarding world. Somehow he had ended up in Knockturn Alley… and gotten himself some money on the way. With his magical senses he had been able to find a very rare plant for someone. He had then turned his new wealth into muggle money at the wizarding bank - a place he found was called Gringotts.

-------Flash back --------------

"What are you looking for?" asked a curious Harry with a raised eyebrow. He had stayed in the shadows and watched as a strange man went in and out of shops, looking more and more disgruntled every time he came back out. The man looked ready to hit someone or something.

"What's it to you?" snapped the man, obviously still in a bad mood.

"Nothing. Just curious, I guess," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"I'm looking for a plant. A very rare and expensive plant, or herb," said the man tiredly. He looked like he had not slept in days.

Harry's ears perked up at the word _expensive_.

"Why don't you expand your magical senses?" asked Harry, frowning. He had learned upon discovering the wizarding world that he could find anything he knew about. It was because he was able to sense magic, among other things. He could tell if a muggle was close or not and he could tell a magical person from a muggle; magical people caused a huge tingling sensation within him while muggles did not. He could still feel muggles, though, and their stares.

"Only a few Wizards have ever had those kind of powers, boy, so don't get funny," said the wizard, looking angry at what he perceived as being mocked.

"Funny, that. I have just the power you need, then," said Harry. Perhaps he would be able to get some money from the guy. He knew there was a bank not so far away where he could get it exchanged.

"Very funny. Now get lost," said the man, not believing him in the slightest.

"Very well, then. Your loss. You better not touch that plant, though. It's poisonous," said Harry, walking away.

The wizard's his eyes widened when he remembered that the plant was indeed poisonous. He knew immediately that they boy must really be telling the truth if he had sensed that. He looked up and found the boy walking away - not fast, but not slowly either.

"Stop!" yelled the man, taking out his wand and apparating right next to the young man.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, still upset that he could have earned some money and hadn't. He was not letting his emotions show, though; he would be stupid to do so. He had learned from an early age to not show his emotions as they would get the better of you out in the streets if you did.

"I will give you two hundred galleons if you get the herb for me," said the man. If he did get the boy to get it for him, he may just save one hundred galleons.

"Two-ninety," said Harry.

"Two-fifty," said the man.

"Done. What is it you need?" asked Harry.

"This," said the man, handing over a book and looking anxious. Harry saw that the plant was dangerous and used for dark potions but, if it was getting him money, who was he to care? Shrugging, Harry got all the information he could so he could find the herb.

"Fine. Meet me back here tonight at midnight with the money," said Harry, unsure how long he would have to look.

"Midnight? There is no way I'm coming here at midnight, boy. Are you insane? Dark wizards and whores are down here at that time of night," said the man, looking queasy at the thought.

Harry suddenly realized that the man was not a dark wizard, or he would not have protested. "Fine. Tomorrow morning. Now, can I get a name? I might find it sooner than later. If so, I will owl you," said Harry seriously.

"Fine. Zane Smith," said Zane, father of Zachary Smith.

"Good. I will be in touch," said Harry, nodding curtly. Zane disappeared.

---------

It was five hours before Harry found what he needed. Thankfully, it was not dark so he would get his money tonight instead of tomorrow. When he did, he was going into that pub he had passed and getting a meal. He was hungry.

_Zane, _

_I have found it. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron now. _

_The owner of the herb you want_

Zane was excited and quickly gathered his cloak and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He saw the young man sitting in the corner, hood of his cloak up, and joined him. Sitting down, he nearly jumped when the young man spoke.

"Are you going to order us something, or what?" asked Harry. He would get as much as he could from the man before they did business.

"Fine. What would you rather, pumpkin juice or butterbeer?" asked Zane.

"How about both," said Harry, smirking slightly. No one recognized him; Harry had made sure of it.

"Two fish and chip meals and two pumpkin juices and a butterbeer, please, Tom," said Zane, sounding less nervous.

"Coming right up," said Tom, and indeed it was.

They ate their meal in silence and Harry was amused at the wizard's antics. The man looked jumpy as hell. Finally giving in to the pity he felt, Harry handed the rare plant over to the man, knowing there was more there than the man would need.

Zane gasped in shock. He had expected just one plant but the young man had given him more than he had dreamed of! He took out two pouches, one considerably fuller than the other, and handed them over.

"How much is in here?" asked Harry curiously.

"Four hundred galleons," said the man, looking at Harry in respect for the first time.

"But it was only two hundred and odds. The deal, I mean," said Harry, shocked. It was not often that he was shocked, but today he was.

"Yes. You have given me more than I had hoped for. Thank you. Can I get a name so I can get in touch if I need you?" asked Zane respectfully.

"I go by the name Abeo Aberro. Any owl that is sent to me will find me. It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Good day, Mr. Smith," said Harry, bowing his head in returned respect before leaving.

---------------------------------------

And that was what got his career started. He would find the hard-to-find ingredients for people. He kept his prices up, knowing that people would pay anything, and was actually bringing in a lot of money. He used his new name and Harry Potter no longer existed. People contacted him every day and more money rolled in as more people heard about him.

Hopefully, he would soon be able to buy a better home, though he was hoping to save some more money before he did. He also really had to resist the temptation of buying wizarding world books; they all looked fascinating. He did not know that he was soon going to fall, literally, into the Snake Pit of Salazar Slytherin's own domain and he would learn more than he would have ever dreamed…


	6. Chapter 6

**Survival - Chapter 6**

Harry was walking around looking for another rare herb. This time he was doing it for a hospital called St. Mungo's - they thought it might help people suffering from after-effects of the cruciatus curse. He was having trouble finding the herb, but he had never let anyone down before and he sure as hell was not going to start now.

_"This is fucking ridiculous!" _Harry spat out, unaware that he had spoken in parseltongue.

_"What is so ridiculous?" _hissed a snake as it made its way through the grass.

_"You speak?" _asked Harry curiously.

_"No, it is you who speaks, child,"_ hissed the snake.

_"I can't speak to a snake! That's impossible!"_ said Harry, shaking his head.

_"You have the gift of parseltongue, my child. You should accept it and speak it proudly," _hissed the snake.

_"It's not useful for anything," _Harry hissed. He was all about survival, now, even if he was becoming more curious about the wizarding world than ever before. 

"_It's useful for many things, snake speaker. You could learn so much from Salazar Slytherin's diary!" _the snake hissed.

"_Was Slytherin a snake speaker, too?"_ asked Harry, his curiosity piqued.

_"Yes, and he was the strongest, most powerful wizard in history. Apart from Merlin, that is,"_ hissed the snake.

_"He sounds too good to be true,"_ said Harry, wondering just how powerful people could be.

_"It is true, young one,"_ said the snake.

_"Well, thanks for speaking to me. I hope to see you again one day. Perhaps you could stay out in the open…" _That was as far as Harry got as the ground suddenly fell out from under him and he found himself sliding down a pipe before he could do anything. Harry screamed in surprise and hoped there was a way up that pipe or he was done for.

_"What the hell just happened?" _said Harry after recovering from his shock of falling out of the pipe. His clothes were now completely disgusting and he had no known way of getting back up. There were not even any lights so that he could see!

_"I am sorry, speaker. I should have warned you. This is Salazar Slytherin's private domain. No one has been down here in fifteen years. The one who came down then was evil; however, he is no more. Salazar Slytherin would have been disappointed in his heir,"_ hissed the snake.

_"Domain, you say? Where can I get heat and a bloody light, if this was where he came?" _hissed Harry.

_"Say _lights_ in parseltongue and the place should light up. Do not be alarmed, there is another snake here as well,"_ hissed the snake.

_"Lights!"_ hissed Harry curiously. He seemed to be getting more and more curious as of late.

The place flooded with light and revealed the absolutely most disgusting place Harry had ever seen - and that was saying something considering Harry had seen some pretty disgusting stuff in his time. Sighing, he asked the snake what he was supposed to do down here in this horrible place.

"_This is just the outer domain, snake speaker. He had a secret one that no one but him has ever been in. There are books, scrolls, and journals there that lay unfinished. Some of the works are finished, but Salazar never had time to publish them,"_ said the snake.

_"About what?" _Harry hissed curiously.

_"Potions, spells, and other things. Even visions he had witnessed Ravenclaw see," _the snake hissed.

"_How do you know so much?"_ asked Harry.

_"Salazar Slytherin told us everything; he was our Master. We have lived for a very long time,"_ said the snake.

_"I see. Well, show me the way,"_ he hissed. He wanted to know what Salazar had left behind. He would not steal the man's work, however. That was something he just would not do. It was not right. Just because he grew up on the street didn't mean he was a horrible or immoral person. He may be cold-hearted and steal food, but he did that only to survive. He had already stopped stealing money as he didn't need to do that now.

"_Very well, Master. Come this way,"_ hissed the snake.

_"Wow. Who is that?" _asked Harry once he got a good look around and saw a large statue of someone's face in the middle of one of the chamber's walls.

_"That is Salazar Slytherin, in all his glory. Now, please, hiss _Greatest of the Hogwarts Four_ and it should open," _said the snake.

_"Greatest of the Hogwarts Four,"_ Harry hissed obligingly then watched in awe as the mouth of the statue opened up. He was beginning to believe the snake, now. He walked along the opening with the snake before going in, still a little unsure.

_"Now what do we have here? Have you brought me food?" _asked a voice that chilled Harry to the bone

_"He is not food! He has the gift of talking to snakes! You will show him respect!" _hissed the snake, angry that the basilisk, king of all serpents, had nearly scared the human away.

_"Salazar's heir! I'm sorry, Master. It's just been so long since I've been fed and I am hungry. I'm never allowed out,"_ she hissed apologetically.

_"It's fine. Who can tell you you're allowed to feed?"_ asked Harry curiously.

_"You can, Master!" _said the Basilisk.

_"As long as you don't hurt or kill any humans, you can go and eat your fill,"_ said Harry, understanding what it was like to feel hungry.

_"Thank you, Master…I cannot wait to eat my fill!"_ said the basilisk as it exited its hiding place. It kept its eyes closed so as not to petrify the nice human.

_"You're welcome!" _said Harry, trying to keep his voice even. The bloody snake was ten times bigger than him! He was just glad that the small snake was there; he didn't know what would have happened otherwise. He probably would have ended up in the belly of the huge snake that had just passed him by to go eat.

_"That is a basilisk, the king of serpents. They are the biggest, scariest, and deadliest snakes around. One gaze and it will kill you and seeing its reflection can petrify you. Unfortunately, the evil boy made the basilisk kill a girl and she now haunts a bathroom in Hogwarts," _said the snake.

_"Haunts? People really haunt places?" _asked Harry, wide-eyed.

_"In the wizarding world there are many ghosts and poltergeists. The ghosts cannot hurt you, so don't worry. There are many right above us in the school,"_ said the snake.

_"This is all new to me. I know about the wizarding world and have since I was small. My parents were killed by a wizard. I hope to one day get the person that killed them and hurt him like he hurt my parents,"_ said Harry.

_"Well, though the books and such may be many, many decades old, everything you will ever need to know about the wizarding world is in there,"_ said the snake.

_"How much will it cost me?" _asked Harry, frowning. Surly he could not get everything for nothing? There must be something he had to do.

_"It costs nothing, Master. Just promise on Salazar Slytherin's grave that you will always use this magic for light purposes,"_ said the snake.

_"Fair enough. I swear to use everything I learn for good,"_ said Harry.

_"Very well. Now, this one isn't as simple as the others as the password is one that no one would ever guess. It is _Salazar and Gryffindor are brothers forever,_"_ said the snake.

_"Why would no one ever guess it?"_ asked Harry with a frown.

_"Because people think Salazar and Gryffindor were enemies. It's just the second generation that didn't get along, though. Salazar and Godric were long dead before people started talking about how they never got on. None of it was ever really true. Now, go inside,"_ said the snake.

_"Oh. That's interesting," _said Harry, liking how he was learning things other people didn't know. 

"_Yes. And you will learn more. Just open that door,"_ said the snake.

Harry spoke the password then said, _"Wow. I take back what I said."_

The new place was actually quite nice. It was decorated in green and silver - something anyone but him would have expected - and a fire lit up upon his entrance. The room held a huge library - one beyond his imagination. This was amazing! He could read all the books he wanted to, now. He found a table with a lone piece of folded paper upon it, which, upon looking it over, he found was addressed _Dear Heir_.

Remembering that the snake had called him Salazar's heir, Harry shrugged his shoulders and unfolded the paper.

_Hello,_

_  
I know you will once day fall, literally, into this domain. I do not know how or when but, thanks to a vision my good friend Rowena had, I do know you will find your way here. _

_  
I have many books and journals I was never able to finish and I grant you permission to read and/or give them away, as you please. They are better sold and used to help people than sitting in a desk. Just make sure they go to someone who deserves the ingredients, potion scripts, and my ideas. _

_  
From what I know, you are doing well for yourself, especially as you have never had anyone to help you before. Take care of my domain and perhaps, one day, show the world who I really am._

_  
Thank you,_

_  
Salazar Slytherin_

_  
"He really was powerful," _hissed Harry to the snake that had wrapped itself around his leg.

"_I told you he was,"_ hissed the snake as it warmed itself on the young man it was wrapped around.

_"You can feel it, almost taste it, how powerful he really was,"_ said Harry in awe.

_"Yes,"_ hissed the snake.

_"I need to go back home and collect everything. I might just stay down here," _said Harry.

_"That's not a good idea. It will get cold at night. Plus, this place is infested with rats. It's not good for your health. It would be better to come during the day," _hissed the snake.

_"I guess you have a point. I'll just take some of the books and read them, then. Are you coming with me?" _Harry asked his new friend.

_"I would be honoured to, little Master" _hissed the Snake.

_"Good,"_ hissed Harry. 


	7. Chapter 7

Survival

Chapter 7

_"This is fucking amazing,"_ Harry hissed to his snake, and lately companion as he turned another page of the book he was reading.

_"Yes, and they have not been read for __centuries,"_ hissed the Snake, lazing around on different parts of Harry's body.

_"I wish I had found it sooner_,_ Oh, bloody hell__! I forgot to get the herb!"_ hissed Harry, shocked at his forgetfulness.

Like he had said before he had not failed anyone, and he refused to do so now. Sighing he sadly, he put the book away. He had nearly read it all and it was amazing, it was so amazing. It was now the next day, though, and he needed to find that herb before he disappointed someone, and or, worse yet, ruined his reputation.

_"What kind of herb is it, master?"_ hissed the snake.

_"All I know is_ _that it's called nightshade, __it's dark blue, and __it's known for healing_,_. I've been asked to find it_._ because some hospital needs it, apparently__. They decided to ask me_,_ since I've been known to get rare herbs.__ Now I'm letting them down,"_ hissed Harry, shaking his head in dismay.

_"Blue colour? Well, Master Salazar was known for gathering _his _herbs__. He may have it in the chamber,"_ hissed the snake.

_"Really__? Perhaps that's where I was sensing it from!" _hissed Harry, exited; he was not letting. He wouldn't let them down after all.

_"Perhaps, master,"_ hissed the snake.

_"I think I'm going to go have a look, then,"_ hissed Harry.

_"I'm coming__. It's my job to look after you now!"_ hissed the snake.

_"Fine_,_ Let's go.__ Isn't there another way into the chamber without falling down a pipe?"_ hissed Harry.

_"No_,_ Both entrances have pipes you __must slide down _a pipe _to get _into it, _inside the chamber. Slytherin's domain is __underground,"_ hissed the snake in explanation.

_"Oh,"_ hissed Harry and shrugged. If he had to slide down a pipe, then he had to, and that was that. He would grab another few books while he was at it though. He really liked the books, and could not wait until he read them all.

_"I better get going,"_ said Harry to himself as he got up, he . He had to meet his contact in a few hours, and didn't want to be late.

The snake wrapped itself more securely around Harry, Harry then as he walked over to the area from where he had first entered. Quickly hissing _open_ in parseltongue, he watched the hole open, before he entered the pipe and slid down, it. It was much more fun now that he was not worrying.

hissed Harry, 

_"Back to the place you went before,"_ hissed the snake lazily.

_"Ok,"_ hissed Harry, going to the face he hissed 'greatest of Hogwarts four' again the door way once more opened. He went to the statue of the face, hissed _Greatest of the Hogwarts Four, _and watched as the doorway opened once again.

The fire blazed up as Harry walked into the now warm sort -of sitting area, the fire blazed again, and Harry once again looked around in awe. He good picked a few books of the off a shelf and put them on the table, he then took a better look around. He didn't see anyanything herb - or plant-looking plants or anything. Signing he then

. _"Where is the herb? I don't have long before I_ _need to leave_ _if I am to get to the Leaky Cauldron in time_" Hissed hissed Harry.

_"You don't have to leave until a few minutes before,"_ hissed the snake.

_"What do you mean? I __can't just appear there instantly!"_ Harry hissed sarcastically.

_"Actually, you_,_ can__. And if you read the books__, it's called apparating,"_ hissed the snake just as sarcastically.

_"Wow,"_ was all a stunned Harry could say.

He had not dreamed his magic could be used to appear anywhere he wanted – instantly, or apparating he had just. Apparating, he now realised it was called. Smirking, he decided to ask the snake – which seemed to know more than it let on – if there was any way he could take more than just a few books with him, since it seemed to know more than it let on.

_"Is there anything I can do to take all the books home?"_ Harry asked.

_"Yes__. You can shrink them_,_ Just concentrate your magic, and mind, and make them smaller,"_ hissed the snake.

Shrugging, Harry tried it on three books he had taken from the shelf. He struggled, with the mental image of wanting them smaller; he and blinked in astonishment when they actually did what he wanted! He was still awed by magic, unfortunately . It was too bad that he didn't know about heating charms; if he had, he would not lay freezing cold at night. Mind you, it was better compared to what it felt like down here, but it was still freezing.

He got more books, and shrank another six more, but didn't dare take anymore. All he had to protect himself was his magic and his swords. 

_"The herbs are over there on the left side of the room_, _by the door. It looks like there is a door_, _but there really isn't__. It's an illusion. Will the illusion away_,_ and it will go__. You will be left with what is really __there,"_ hissed the snake.

Harry blinked, confused, Illusions? You could create illusions in the wizarding world, That was so cool! He closed his eyes and began wishing away, anything that was not real or true in the room. Opening but, when he opened his eyes again, he saw it was all still there, Harry groaned in frustration, he and tried again. It must have tried taken him a good ten tries before he finally got it right.

The illusion faded away, leaving a much larger room, and Harry walked over to see all sorts of herbs. He smirked in satisfaction and took some of the nightshade out, sealing it into a bag. Sealing it, There was still had a lot left. Nothing could get better he was not going to disappoint his client! He was going to charge extra for that though. The bloody herb had not been easy to find.

He only had time to drop them off, his snake wrapped around him, sleeping.

Sighing softly, he wondered how much magic he could learn from those books. He hoped he could learn enough to keep him going; - he didn't want to start buying wizarding books. Not yet. He had been putting his galleons away, and not changing any into Muggle money, for quite sometime. Plus, all the checks he received went straight into the account he held at Gringotts. 

Although he didn't know it, that money, plus the Potter fortune he didn't yet know about, could buy him Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, twenty times over. Let's not forget the Potter money added to it, however, he didn't know about And he would not be accessing that money yet. He would not for a very long time yet, however. He was content with what he had at the moment.

------------------------0

_"Hey, do you have a name?"_ hissed Harry curiously.

_"I do, young master,"_ hissed the snake.

_"What is it?"_ asked Harry, feeling horrible; he. He had not thought to ask his new friend their name

_"Aslea, master,"_ hissed the snake.

'"Weird name, mind," Harry thought. "Mind you, he is centuries old,' thought Harry.

_"What is your name, young master?"_ hissed the snake.

_"Mine_s_ is Abeo Aberro,"_ hissed Harry,

_"That's a nice name, master Abeo,"_ hissed the snake, in approval.

_"Thanks,"_ hissed Harry

_"So, will you tell me how to apparate?"_ hissed Harry to his friend a moment later.

_"Yes_ Master, think_, master. Think of the Leaky Cauldron really hard__. Visualize the inside of the place_, imagine_. Imagine yourself there__. Let your magic lead you there,"_ hissed the snake.

Harry did as the snake told him, and concentrated hard on the place hard. Harry opened his eyes upon hearing a pop and blinked in surprise at his success. It was kind of weird, apparating; it was like being sucked up a vacuum cleaner.

_"Thanks,"_ hissed Harry, he then walked over to the dark end of the pub and sat down. He had brought a few galleons with him, so he could buy some butterbeer,; it was nice and he wanted it again.

"I thought you would not come," said a woman, smiling slightly.

"I have never let anyone down before now," said Harry, insulted.

"So I have heard, So, do you have it?" asked the woman.

"Of course," said Harry. He handed over the herb, then he said.

"I want more than planned. It was very hard to find, and I just found it" said Harry. He would get all he could from them.

"Very well. How much do you want?" she asked.

"Seven hundred galleons," said Harry.

"Very well," said the woman, Getting out a check, she wrote the number of galleons and asked him,

"What is your Gringotts number?".

"Eight hundred and twenty," said Harry.

The woman added the number, and the check turned to dust, then reformed into two check copies, one of which she gave to Harry. She put the other check copy away and stood. Shaking the young man's hand, she smiled at him before leaving, then turned to leave. She had potions to make, after all.

Harry then had drank his butterbeer, and relaxed as he thought on everything, thinking back he that had brought him to this point. He never would have thought that he would be here right now. Sighing, he thought about how thankful he was that he had gotten through the bad days. Not that they were over, he knew. He was certain they were far from gone, actually. However, he _was_ doing better, learning. And, even though he had never been properly educated, he was learning.

Leaving the money on the table, he got up and left, his. His snake was still asleep, and he wanted to copy his companion's idea. He apparated back home, - right into his bedroom; - and moments later he was out like a light. Using all that magic had made him that exhausted.

--------------------------------------------------------0

"Harry Potter hasn't come to Hogwarts. He didn't even reply to his letter," said McGonagall to the staff that stood gathered in the staff conference room.

"Then it's obvious he doesn't want to come," said Quirrell.

"He has to come, otherwise The Ministry will be on my case, otherwise," said Dumbledore.

"But you can't force someone to come if they don't want to," said Sprout.

"You say that like you don't want Harry to come to Hogwarts," said McGonagall with a frown.

"I would like him at Hogwarts," said the charms teacher, trying to stop an argument.

"Then it's settled. We will go to the Dursley's in the morning. Severus and Minerva will come with me," said Dumbledore, finishing the meeting before leaving.

He wondered why Harry had not answered the letter. He knew the boy was safe; his family would have taken care of him, and the Death Eaters wouldn't have been able to find him, so he really was safe.

"Do I have too?" snapped Severus. He loathed the moment he would finally need to meet the brat.

"Yes," said Dumbledore demandingly.

"Fine," snapped Severus. "He will probably be a spoiled, selfish brat".

He then twirled around, and left the staff room.

Come tomorrow though, he would find out he was wrong, dead wrong about Harry Potter's upbringing. Perhaps then his hate for all things Potter would fade...Only time could tell really.


	8. Chapter 8

**Survival - Chapter 8 **

"Ah, Mrs. Dursley. Is Harry Potter here? He missed the train and has not turned up at Hogwarts. Do you know where he is?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. Severus and McGonagall were standing a step behind Dumbledore.

"You! Freaks! The little brat ran away and took a load of our food with him, the greedy brat! He probably died on the streets! No one would take such a disgusting freak into their home! So contact the police," snapped Petunia.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore, his voice cold and hard.

"I'm sure you can hear fine, old man! Now get off my property!" she snapped and slammed the door.

"Alohamora," said Dumbledore and the door flew open with a bang. "You will tell us where Harry Potter is or suffer the consequences!" snapped Dumbledore, believing that Petunia really did know where the boy was.

"Well, I don't know where he is," said Petunia, trembling.

"What is going on here, Dumbledore? You're going to get magic exposed! Now, get her into the living room. I consent to the use of veritaserum," stated Fudge, coming onto the scene and looking most important and proud.

"Yes, sir!" said an accompanying Auror.

"Minister Fudge. Everything is fine. I can deal with it," protested Dumbledore.

"I think not! This is a Ministry investigation! We need to find Harry Potter as soon as possible so we can lay everyone's mind to rest!" said Fudge as he watched the Auror stun Petunia and set her on the couch.

"Muggles have just as many rights!" protested Dumbledore. He didn't want the Ministry to know Harry was missing. They had somehow found out, though. And so fast! It seemed highly suspicious to him.

"I am the Minister of Magic! Now, I've consented to the use of a truth potion. I don't have all day, you know. I am a busy man!" snapped Fudge then nodded his head to the Auror to give the woman the potion.

Neither McGonagall nor Snape said anything, strangely quiet. Dumbledore stood back, knowing he had lost. Perhaps he could oblivate them? No, he could not do that. Aurors were scanned for anything and everything every few months.

"Silence!" boomed the Auror once he had administered the potion.

"What's your name?" asked Fudge, asking basic questions of the woman until the potion kicked in properly.

"Petunia Evans Dursley," she said.

"Who lives here?" Fudge asked.

"Me, my husband Vernon Dursley, and my son Dudley Dursley," said Petunia, her eyes glazed over.

"Has Harry Potter ever stayed here?" asked Fudge.

"Yes," said Petunia.

"I see. Where is he now?" asked Fudge.

"I don't know," said Petunia.

"What age was he the last time you saw him?" asked Fudge, wondering if he could find out where Harry was by tonight.

"When the little brat was five," said Petunia.

"What was he doing then?" asked Fudge. Perhaps knowing that could help them.

"I had demanded that he take out the trash. I saw him come out of his cupboard, but the trash was still on the doorstep when I went out later. The bloody brat ran and didn't come back. I thought he would have," said Petunia.

"Why would a boy of five years old be taking out the trash? And what's this about a cupboard?" asked Severus, looking at the woman with a mixture of contempt and curiosity.

"Because the lazy brat needed to be disciplined! And the boy was kept in the Cupboard. He had stayed there since we got him. I was not giving him one of our precious rooms!" snapped Petunia.

"How did you discipline the boy?" asked Fudge, horrified.

"The little brat could never cook breakfast no matter how many times I showed him! Wasted all those eggs and toast! He got every hit he deserved!" snapped Petunia.

"Harry Potter was beaten and abused? Who on earth put him here and never checked up on him?" asked Fudge, totally white.

"Professor Dumbledore brought him here and then never checked on him because he didn't want to take the chance that I would make him take Harry Potter away," said Petunia.

"How would you know that?" asked Fudge, wide eyed.

"He wrote me a letter," said Petunia.

"This is all I need. Potter was abused! And we left him here! No, Dumbledore left him here! The Ministry would have rather had him in a proper home! A wizarding home where he could have been looked after!" snapped Minister Fudge. It was true, too. He had not known where Harry was. If he had, the boy would not have stayed here. He had wanted a light family to take in the boy and educate him and bring him into the limelight.

The Aurors sent Dumbledore accusing looks. McGonagall looked uncomfortable, almost like she agreed with them but thought too much of Dumbledore to not stick by him. Severus appeared as emotionless as ever.

In actuality, Severus was shocked to the core. These past years he had built up an image of a spoiled, selfish, snobbish brat who was waited on hand and foot. He had sworn to himself that he would not treat the boy differently, even though Harry Potter had done him a great service. The day Harry Potter had gotten rid of Voldemort had been the best day of his life. No more bowing and scraping! His ideas about the Potter boy were now drastically changed and he didn't know what to think anymore.

"I want them taken to the Ministry! They are to be arrested for daring to hurt a wizarding child. We might even be able to get them kissed for what they've done, especially because the child was Harry Potter. He did the wizarding world a great service by getting rid of You-Know-Who. I will call a private Wizengamot meeting with only a few Wizengamot members that will be sworn to secrecy," said Fudge.

"Aye, sir. I will take them away immediately," said the Auror.

Fudge was not worried about the Aurors telling anyone. It was not worth their jobs to tell the papers about it and they got more as an Auror than any paper would give them for information.

"As for you! You had better be at the meeting. You have some explaining to do!" snapped Fudge to Dumbledore. Fudge quickly apparated away once his men had portkeyed away the Dursleys. The son was going to be given to Social Services - after he was obliviated, of course.

"I will be there," said Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling.

"Come on," said McGonagall and the three teachers apparated away from the Dursley household. There was nothing left behind that detectives or police officers would be able to trace to them.

----------

"How could I have let this happen?" asked Dumbledore, looking years older. The three of them were now back in Dumbledore's office after having walked a good while to get there. They now sat drinking tea as Dumbledore let himself be miserable.

"Headmaster, they will see reason at the meeting, I'm sure! Fudge was just emotional. He probably didn't mean a word he said," said McGonagall, trying to cheer up the headmaster.

"But I have failed. What he said was true - he did, indeed, want the boy placed with a proper family, a wizarding family, so he would be well protected. He even offered to ask a family to take Harry under the Fidelius spell," said Dumbledore, bone weary.

"You only did what you thought was best!" said McGonagall, looking agitated.

"What do you think, Severus? Do you have any idea where to start looking?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know, Headmaster. One thing is for certain, he will be nowhere near Little Whinging anymore. If I were him, I would have gotten away from there as fast as I could. You have to think of the possibility that he is dead. No one can live on the streets for long without food, water, and warmth, especially not at the young age that he left," said Severus tensely. He knew very well that the Dark Lord was not dead. The mark would have been gone, otherwise. It was why he still acted like a bastard, unfortunately. He was worried about his future now that Potter was missing.

"Severus!" cried McGonagall, paling and looking appalled.

"I am just merely stating the truth. He was only a child, a little boy, and he could not have survived on the streets. The other street kids are ruthless and care for no one. Even if we did find him, the wizarding world would not be impressed with him. They will expect him to be light and great, but a child that's lived on the streets will be far from that. He will think only of himself and would most likely end up in Slytherin," said Severus, his onyx eyes glittering with anger. How dare they treat a child like that! The Dursleys deserved the kiss for what they had done. He hated child abuse and neglect as well as people who hurt children, no matter what age.

"Minerva, he is telling the truth. I am afraid that Severus most likely has the right of it. We need help finding Harry. I hope there is a chance we may find him alive and safe," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes full of grief.

"Find whom?" asked Sprout curiously, coming into the room.

"Harry Potter," said Dumbledore, sighing. He knew he could not keep this from his staff.

"Well, I'm not sure if he will be of any help, but there is a young man who can find anything by seeing magic. He helped me find a rare and very valuable plant, and he only took five hundred galleons. I would have paid a thousand," said Sprout, sitting down stiffly.

"He can see magic?" asked Severus. He tried to look composed, but his eyes were wide.

"Well, yes, of course. How could he get those plants and herbs, otherwise? He gets them within the day, as well!" said Sprout, looking and sounding delighted.

"It's thanks to him that St. Mungo's may have found a cure for people who were driven insane by the cruciatus curse," said Poppy. She had come in earlier and then listened as Sprout bragged about the young man.

"I see. What's his name? And how do you get in touch?" asked Dumbledore, looking quite eager.

---------------

"Better enjoy this! It's the nicest place you are going to see for a long time, Dursley!" smirked the Auror.

"I demand you release us at once!" snapped Vernon, looking red in the face.

"Sorry, no can do. Should have thought about that before you started abusing the wizarding world's saviour," said the Auror, looking like he wanted to spit at them.

"The little freak got what he deserved!" snapped Vernon. He had been pulled out of his work! And arrested to boot! He was not in a good mood.

"Now it's your turn to get what you deserve. If it was not for that boy and his sweet mother, you lot would have died ten years ago!" snapped the Auror.

"What are you talking about?" asked Petunia, snapping back.

"You know he defeated an evil wizard! And then he survived when no one else had. If Harry and Lily Potter had not defeated him, you lot would have been killed. That's what the evil wizard wanted! Rid of you lot of muggles!" snapped the Auror.

"You don't actually believe that pish-posh, do you?" snapped Petunia, looking disgusted.

"It's true, and you should be thanking that boy on bended knees," snapped the Auror, banging the door shut. He left the Dursleys to realize their fate, and doom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Survival - Chapter 9 **

"His name is Abeo Aberro. We do not know where he stays as he sets up the meetings," said Sprout.

"I see. How do you spell that?" asked Dumbledore. He was not happy that they didn't know where the man stayed.

Sprout obligingly spelled out the name.

"Good. Hopefully this will help us find the boy. What kind of name is Abeo?" asked Dumbledore, looking thoughtful.

"It's Latin," said Madam Pomfrey softly.

"I see," said Dumbledore.

"You say he can find anything?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Sprout.

"Hmm…," said Severus, deep in thought.

"Severus. Minerva. You will both come with me. But, first, we need to send a letter to him," said Dumbledore, getting out writing paper and a quill.

-------------------

Harry was learning more and more each day about the wizarding world, both the old and new ways. Much to his delight, he had found a wizarding library he could go to. He much preferred reading his old books, though. They were more fascinating than the boring new books that were out these days.

To his surprise, he was also getting more and more letters each day. He had not thought that word would get round this quickly, nor had he thought so many people would ask for his help. He was grateful, nonetheless, as he would soon be able to get a house. It was hard to believe he was only eleven. He looked more like fifteen with the serious look on his face and his expensive clothes.

"_This potion is interesting! It's an aging potion! I could look like I was actually sixteen when I'm actually only eleven. It would be so much easier to get a house this way," _Harry hissed to his snake.

"_Then brew it," _hissed his snake, rolling its eyes.

"_I think I will," _he hissed, looking thoughtful.

"_Then go down now!"_ the Snake hissed at his human.

"_Ok, keep your scales on," _Harry hissed sarcastically. The snake was really beginning to sound like Harry the more it was about him; its tongue was as acid as its bite sometimes.

"_Don't talk about my scales," _the Snake hissed before its head fell down again. It was hissing softly in sleep within minutes.

Harry did, indeed, go down to the chamber to start brewing the potion. For his first time, he did a great job. It was nowhere near like what Salazar Slytherin or Severus Snape could do, but it was good enough.

Yes, he had heard about Severus Snape. The man's potions books were great. They were a little complicated, but he read them anyway and understood them eventually. Severus Snape was a master in his arts, this much he knew, much like Salazar Slytherin.

He left the potion to sit for a while then went to Slytherin's library, well, it was technically his now, and got some books to read while waiting. After the wait time was up, he drank the potion. The pain was horrible but he didn't cry out. He had had worse in his life.

He was unsteady on his feet for a bit as he was much taller than he used to be. Looking in the mirror, he was awed. He looked so much older! He used a couple of spells to straighten his hair and dye it even more black than it already was, then drank a hair growth potion. His hair was now long and straight and he tied it back. Harry thought it looked pretty cool and planned on keeping his hair that way.

He sighed softly. It was time to go back, before it got dark. It was not that he was afraid of the dark or anything; he just didn't want to get into fights. Plus, he wanted to see what mail he had from the wizarding world.

Soon he was back in the cold house and realized he was hungry. He decided to look at his mail then find something to eat. There were only three letters for him, which he promptly opened. One was from a man wanting a rare plant that Harry knew he could have in minutes. Another was from a woman thanking him for the plant that had helped people overcome the insanity resulting from being put under the cruciatus curse. The third one he opened shocked him and left him helplessly releasing peals of laughter.

_Dear Mr. Aberro, _

_I've been told by my staff that you can see magic. I would like to meet with you to discuss something important - a one Mr. Harry Potter. It is urgent and we desperately need your help. _

_Price is of no concern right now. _

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, etc. _

Harry was wondering what he should do. Should he go? Or should he just bin the letter? He didn't want to take the chance of the man coming after him - he might figure things out. Harry decided it was best to go and get it over and done with, before something happened.

Sighing softly, he got some parchment and decided on a reply.

_Mr. Dumbledore, _

_I accept your request for a meeting, but I am unsure of how much help I can be to you. _

_I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour. If you are late, I will leave. _

_Mr. Aberro _

"There. A friendly tone, but still more formal and cold. That's perfect," said Harry. Sighing softly, he got the bird to deliver it.

---------------------

"Severus. Minerva. Come, we have someone to meet," said Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Severus. Although he sounded like he could not be bothered going, he really was rather curious to meet the man.

"Where are we going?" asked Minerva.

"Leaky Cauldron," said Dumbledore, getting floo powder.

"OK," said Minerva.

-------------

"What did the letter say?" asked Severus.

"That he was meeting us here within half an hour and that he would leave if we were late," said Dumbledore, sounding quite put out that someone would say such a thing to him.

"I like him already," said Severus, smirking.

"I'm glad, but I really don't care what anyone thinks of me," said a sneering, mocking voice from the table in the very corner of the room.

"And who might you be?" asked Minerva.

"I am the one whom you are so eager to meet," said Harry.

"Abeo Aberro?" asked Dumbledore, his twinkle coming back.

"That's me," said Harry in a cold collected voice.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Minerva McGonagall, and this is Severus Snape," said Dumbledore.

"Really? So this is the famous youngest ever Potions Master?" asked Harry, looking at the Potions Master critically.

"Yes," said Severus, sneering at the boy. How dare the boy try and measure him up!

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, not giving his hand to shake Snape's.

Snape was glad for this as he didn't care to shake people's hands. He was liking the young man more and more each passing minute.

"So, what do you want me for? Or did you just want to meet little old me?" sneered Harry, a smirk gracing his lips.

"We need your help in finding Harry Potter," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because he has been missing for a couple of years. We need to find him and introduce him to his rightful world," said Dumbledore.

"Then he should have been kept in his rightful world. You should know better than to manipulate people. Dumping a little boy off and then only retrieving him when he was needed. Pathetic, really," sneered Harry.

"How dare you! They were his only living relatives!" snapped McGonagall angrily.

"Ah, yes, filthy muggles. You people will never learn, will you," sneered Harry.

"And what is there to learn?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"That you should never leave a magical child in the care of the disgusting creatures you like to call muggles," said Harry.

"Are you a supporter of the Dark Lord?" asked Dumbledore cautiously.

"You never fucking learn. I'm not a Death Eater, no, nor am a supporter of the fucking disgusting weasel of a man. Tell me, were any of you here brought up by muggles?" hissed Harry.

"Yes. My father was muggle," admitted Severus.

"And how were you treated?" asked Harry, his eyes boring into Snape's as if daring him to lie.

"Not very well," admitted Severus.

"Yes, abused and beaten, more like it. It's the same all over the place. Muggles will always fear what they don't have or don't understand," said Harry.

"Not everyone is abused," said Dumbledore patiently.

"You're a fucking fool. I would not help you for all the galleons in the world. You disgust me. Muggles are all the same and always will be," said Harry.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, getting up and moving towards the fireplace. McGonagall was hot on his heels.

"Are you coming, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not yet, Headmaster. Go ahead," said Severus.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, quickly getting into the floo. He was angry beyond words at how the boy had treated him.

"Why are you still here?" asked Harry.

"You say you can find anything?" asked Severus.

"I didn't but, yes, I can, if it exists in Britain," said Harry.

"Not everything," said Severus, challenging Harry.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Basilisk venom, basilisk hide, perhaps even teeth," said Severus.

"That will cost you," said Harry pleasantly.

"How much?" asked Severus, leaning forward.

"Nine hundred galleons" said Harry.

"Nine hundred? Are you fucking crazy?" asked Severus, looking scandalized.

"You, as well as I, know how rare the ingredients are. I am not a fucking idiot. I'm hardly going to give them to you for two hundred," snapped Harry.

"That's five months worth of fucking money I would need to save," snapped Severus, unable to believe the price the man had asked.

"If you had a basilisk, would you sell them for any less?" sneered Harry.

"No, I guess not," admitted Severus.

"There you go, then," said Harry.

"Fine," said Severus, getting up to leave the Leaky Cauldron.

"But we can do a deal," said Harry.

"What kind of deal?" asked Snape, not ready to back down from a challenge until he heard what it was.

"Give me two months to find it, and let me stay in your house, and I will give you it for one hundred and fifty galleons. And, you can pay me in halves for the two months," said Harry.

"Forget it. I'm not letting you anywhere near my house," snapped Severus.

"You can lock the doors you don't want me to get into. I will get my own food. All I want is a bath and bed for two months and then you will have all the basilisk you want. Also, I would like to look in your library," said Harry.

Severus stopped at that. The boy seemed to only want a place to stay. Frowning, he looked back. The boy didn't look homeless, so why was he fucking asking? He blurted out the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Are you homeless?" asked Severus.

"At the moment, yes. I've been saving up a lot of money, though, and I'm going to buy a house soon. I just need to have a look, I guess," said Harry honestly.

"Fine. But you swear you will have the basilisk parts?" asked Severus softly.

"Of course I will," said Harry, snapping. All he really had was his honour and he was not about to let it go.

"Done," said Severus, smirking. As far as he was concerned, he was getting the better end of the bargain. "Floo to Snape Manor once you have all the things you need. My house-elf will show you your room once you get there. All doors and such will be locked by the time you arrive," Severus said. As an afterthought, he added, "Except the places you are allowed in."

"Done," said Harry, apparating from where he sat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Survival - Chapter 10 **

Harry stepped into the Potions Master's house, looking around as if he had never seen such things and, indeed, he never _had_ seen such things. The manor was absolutely amazing. His face was no longer guarded but now filled with a tormented longing, a longing for something like this to belong to him. He then set his face in determination. He would find a manor as soon as he could and he would move in and buy all he wanted to his heart's content.

Right now, all he had to do was enjoy his time getting warm baths and just being warm in general. However, he needed to get his stuff. If the man came back, he would ask the best way to get all his things in one place. Maybe he could get one of those trunks… no, he couldn't. There was in no way enough room for him to get everything he wanted and needed in one of them. At least, he didn't think so. He sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders.

There was no way on this planet he was going a whole month without his books, though, especially since it hadn't been too long since he had found them. It was funny that he had more things now than he had ever had and he was still homeless. He idly wondered if Wang would ever be back, or if his last visit had been his final time in Britain.

"Are you going do something or just stand there like an idiot?" sneered a voice.

Harry's head snapped up - he had not even heard Severus Snape coming in. Blinking softly, he just shrugged coldly.

Severus could see the young man's mask was back up again, although he had briefly seen the loneliness in the boy's eyes. He looked the child over once again and came to the conclusion that he was only around sixteen or seventeen years old. Perhaps even just out of school? How did he perfect such a good mask in that amount of time? Had he seen horrors in his past, just as Severus had seen in his?

"I will show you your room - it's next to the library. Your room has a bathroom in it, so you can go there when you need, or for a bath. There is a sitting room up the hall which is open, but that's it. All the other doors are shut. The house-elves will be bringing you something to eat four times a day: breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. I might be here, I might not, it just depends. If you go out, don't go beyond the potion ingredients, otherwise you will die a painful and horrible death," said Severus seriously.

"Thank you, and I won't," said Harry, his face still a stony mask.

"Good. Now, is there anything you want to ask me?" asked Severus.

"Yes. Is there a way you can get books and other possessions into anything? I saw trunks, but they are not really big enough for everything I have. Books and other personal things," said Harry, not wanting Snape to know about his swords, nor his money, come to think of it.

"Of course you can. Are you forgetting you're magical, boy?" said Severus. Upon seeing Harry flinch, Snape frowned before lowering his tone and resolving to not say boy again in that harsh manner. He could see that having "boy" shouted at him in such a hateful manner was unlocking demons in the boy.

"You can get trunks - magical trunks that have different compartments - and all your stuff should fit in just the one trunk. If it doesn't, then you must have more room than a bottomless pit," said Severus, smirking with his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Thanks. I will be getting one, then," said Harry, his eyes cool and hard once again, already over someone shouting "boy" at him once again.

"Good. I will be at Hogwarts most of your time here. Just because I am over there won't mean I won't know what you are doing. This is my house and the wards are keyed to me," said Severus.

"Don't worry, I wont burn it down," sneered Harry. _"Read up on wards. I want to know as much about them as possible," _Harry thought to himself.

"You'd better not, otherwise I will be taking payment from your hide," sneered Severus dangerously.

"Like I would let you," sneered Harry.

"I'm off to go back to Hogwarts. Do what you like and…goodbye," said Severus, apparating away.

Harry looked at where Severus had been standing. The man had said goodbye to him? Why bother? Perhaps that was his way of saying he was sorry, or not serious, or something or the other?

"_What to do, is the question. What to do? Go to Hogsmeade and get the trunk? Or go to the chamber? Maybe I can do both? After all, I am getting better at apparating."_ Harry gave a nod of his head as he decided what he would do. He was going to go to Hogsmeade first then go to the chamber and gather as many books as his new trunk would take.

He apparated from Severus' manor and right to the place he needed to be: the shop that built and sold magical chests. He let himself in, knowing he should have enough galleons on him to afford one. He walked around the shop and started to slowly inspect all the trunks, looking for all their highlights and weaknesses.

"Can I help you, young man?" asked the shop owner, coming over as cheerful as you please.

"I want to see your finest trunk. I demand that it be waterproof, fireproof, and any other proof you can make it. Last, but not least, I want it shielded so it will not break if it's ever hit with a spell. I don't want my things destroyed, thank you very much. I don't have much time so I am hoping you have one already, otherwise, I will just have to take my custom elsewhere," said Harry coolly.

"Very well, sir. We do have two in the back; they are my finest trunks and no one has bought them yet," said the owner.

"Let me see them," said Harry, his voice impassive.

"Very well, sir. If you will follow me?" said the shop owner, almost tripping over a trunk in his eagerness to show off his best trunk and most prized possession.

Harry found himself in a small room full of wood and other things and raised an eyebrow at the place. The old man just shrugged before dragging out a cloth covered trunk. Harry was nearly speechless in awe after taking the cloth off the trunk. He picked up his jaw before it could come completely unhinged.

"Tell me about it," demanded Harry, his eyes narrowed as he looked over the trunk.

"Well, it has seven compartments. All seven are keyed, if you want, that is, to your blood so no one can get in unless you allow them. They are all bottomless and, of course, it is all proofed," said the owner.

"What's it made of?" asked Harry with narrowed eyes.

"A very rare magical tree called Berk. The wood was sanded until it was fine and smooth. Also, it has been carved, as you can see, and painted in different colours of brown. It really is a rare trunk," said the owner.

"Indeed," said Harry. The trunk was perfect.

"It also costs one thousand galleons," said the owner, knowing that any second now the man was going to gasp in horror and say he could not afford it before taking one of the shit ones out front.

"I'll take it," said Harry, trailing his fingers along the trunk.

"Are y-y-ou sure, s-sir?" asked the owner, stunned.

"I would not have said it if I had not meant it. Now, let's get this over with," snapped Harry, getting sick of the man already. The man was far too bubbly and cheerful for him. Harry shook his head and watched in amusement as the man stuttered and went to the counter to pull up the bill.

"Here," said Harry and held out his pouch. He upended it and started letting money fall from the pouch onto the counter.

The man gasped and paled. One thousand galleons right here on his counter? The young man had to be joking, surely? But when the money continued to fall, he became very aware that this was no joke. He really was getting the money right there and then for the trunk. He shrugged then. Who was he to care? He was getting the money either way.

Once one thousand galleons had come from the pouch Harry put it away and waited patiently for the man to use the spell to check the amount.

The man nodded his head then spelled all the coins into a bottomless pouch, one which filled at the end of each day. He put the pouch behind the counter once more and gave the new owner his brilliant magnificent trunk, the trunk for which he had just paid one thousand galleons.

"Here you are! Enjoy your day," said the man, smiling cheerfully.

"I will," said Harry. _"Once I get out of here,"_ added Harry in the privacy of his thoughts. Smirking, he left the shop, shrunk his trunk, and apparated away.

He found himself at the entrance to the chamber and quickly hissed, _"Open." _As he slid down he realized he had to go home as well; he could hardly forget he had left his snake companion there. Plus, he would need to gather his swords, money, and other things still in the house.

Grunting softly, he got back up and quickly made his way to the sitting room and Salazar's private library. He then began packing up some of the books; he was surprised when so many books actually fit into just one compartment of his new trunk. Smirking, he thought, _"Cool,"_ and took his trunk over to the potions area. He put in a few ingredients, some cauldrons, spatulas, and stirring rods, and all the vials and empty beakers for any new ingredients he would need.

Harry nodded his head, everything was fine. He was curious to know if he could apparate from in here and deciding it was worth a try. All he got, though, was a huge pounding headache for his troubles and a sore arse.

"Not trying that again in a hurry," said Harry to himself as he made his way out of the Chamber of Secrets. The basilisk was obviously not there but, just as he had reached the stairs, he heard approaching hissing.

"_Massster,"_ hissed the basilisk, eyes closed.

"_Good to see you. Can I ask you a favour?"_ asked Harry, hissing.

"_Yesss, anything, Massster!"_ hissed the Basilisk softly.

"_Can you give me some of your scales, teeth, and anything else that you can give me without hurting yourself?"_ hissed Harry.

"_That'sss fine, but I don't sssstart molting for another month, Massster,"_ hissed the basilisk softly.

"_OK, I will come back then. Is that ok with you? I give you permission to continue eating, just don't eat anyone, OK? Good boy,"_ hissed Harry.

"_Yesss, Massster, I undersssstand,"_ hissed the basilisk.

"_Good. Goodbye for now, then,"_ hissed Harry, nodding his farewell.

"_Goodbye, Massster,"_ hissed the basilisk.

"_If anyone comes down here and tells you to hurt anyone, don't do it. Eat them,"_ said Harry, smirking as he walked away.

He was sure the basilisk was left spluttering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Survival - Chapter 11**

Waking up, Harry sighed blissfully at the feeling of a nice, comfortable, warm bed. People just didn't know how to appreciate such things. Not unless they had been though what he had. He was not bitter that it had happened to him; it was an eye opener and it made him realize nothing in life should be taken for granted. He hated people who did take everything for granted - it seemed a stupid and foolish thing to do.

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, deciding to have a bath today. The bath was huge – a more appropriate description would be mini-pool. One very nice thing, for certain, was that it didn't take very long to make a bath with it – it was filled within four minutes with bubbles about five inches deep.

Sliding in, he smelled the fragrance of vanilla essence. It smelt wonderful. He scrubbed himself until he was completely clean then lay in the bath, just enjoying it and relaxing. He was hunting for a manor just like this, he decided. He wanted this kind of luxury and felt like he deserved it. He would get it if it was the last thing he did. He also needed to get Severus' basilisk skin. He would not let the man down, especially not after how he had treated him and welcomed him into the house.

In his own way, Severus had welcomed Harry into his home. Harry knew this because he also hid behind sarcasm. Smiling softly, he remembered the times he had snarled back at the man, surprising him each time. It seemed that no matter how many times Harry snarled back, Severus was still surprised by his daring. Or maybe it was his sarcasm. He didn't know.

The books Severus had in his manor were brilliant, in Harry's option; he had read almost all of them. He had not gone out for five days after getting his trunk; he had just sat and read all day and most of the night. He hadn't slept long each night as he would have much rather just stayed up all night reading. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to fight his body's demands and needs.

The best books were the ones on the dark arts, although the ones that Salazar had written were better. What did he expect, though? Of course they were going to be better if they were actually written by Salazar Slytherin! The books had obviously been lost through the ages, most of them, anyway. There were not just books that Salazar had written, but many other books by some really interesting aurors.

He had no idea that about fifty of the books were banned and that the Ministry would arrest anyone with a copy. The ministry was that paranoid these days but, of course, Harry didn't know.

Harry had finally found the best home he could purchase. He had been staying in Snape Manor for nearly two months now and, as his time was almost up, he had been ecstatic to actually find something. Even better, the previous owner had actually agreed for him to take ownership immediately because he had had the money on hand and they wouldn't have to wait for the money to change vaults.

Shaking hands with a nondescript man, Harry was now the proud new owner of what was now Aberro Manor – he would need to get a sign for it – and the old owner quickly moved out. The manor had been too much work to keep up for the man – not to mention it had cost a fortune – and he was glad to be moving out and getting a nice, normal house somewhere. Harry got ready to move into his new house.

These past nearly two months had been utter bliss, waking up to find himself warm, getting warm water, eating when he liked, reading all the books he could get his hands on. He felt, however, that he had abandoned Slytherin's chamber. He would need to go down soon. Now that he knew more magic, he could shrink the remaining items down there and put them all in his trunk before moving them to his very own manor.

Harry sighed softly. There was no denying that he would miss Snape Manor. He had hardly seen anything of Severus Snape, but when he did the man's sarcasm was really funny and Harry enjoyed having someone to snarl at and with. Harry shook himself from his thoughts and decided he was going now to the Chamber of Secrets.

Apparating to the area, he plunged down the huge pipe once more after a quickly hissed,_ "Open."_

"_Lights,"_ hissed Harry, then turned to the giant snake. _"__Hello,"_ hissed Harry to the basilisk.

"_Master Harry, how are you? It's been a while… I have missed having someone to talk to! I have some of my skin as you asked for, Master, all saved in that corner. However, my father died just last week. Would he be of any use to you?"_ hissed the basilisk, its eyes closed.

"_Really? And you would not mind me giving him to someone?"_ asked Harry wide-eyed.

"_Of course not, Master. He lived his life. He is gone now and it's just a shell that remains. If someone can do something good with his remains then I will like this," _said the basilisk, bobbing its head up and down.

"_Thanks… I guess I will let my snake visit you so you have someone to talk to," _hissed Harry softly.

"_Thank you, Master. I should like that very much,"_ hissed the basilisk.

"_Good. Now, where is he?"_ asked Harry softly.

"_Through there,"_ hissed the basilisk, quickly sliding away and showing Harry where the dead basilisk was.

"_Thanks,"_ said Harry, his eyes wide. Well, what better way to repay the man for being so kind as to actually let him live in his manor than this huge present?

"_It's just going to rot sitting there,"_ hissed the basilisk. Harry's companion slid down off Harry's body before starting to talk with the basilisk.

"_I'm going to be going now but you can stay if you like and I will come and get you when you want me. Just lick this if you need me,"_ said Harry, tossing a coin to the snake that would make a duplicate coin he carried heat up and he would know to come.

"_Yes, Master Abeo,"_ hissed the snake, bobbing its head.

"_Good. Oh, crap, I've got books to collect,"_ said Harry, shaking his head before quickly going into Slytherin's area.

The fire came to life and Harry began gathering every single remaining book that was there. He didn't move the remaining potion ingredients as he had decided to just leave them there. He did want to come back, after all. He would miss this place if he didn't return.

"_Why are you taking all the books, Master?"_ hissed the snake curiously, sighing at the heat coursing from the fire.

"_Because I want to read them. Now, just come in here if you want heat. This fire always comes on when you need it. Don't let yourself get cold. Goodbye for now,"_ hissed Harry.

"_Goodbye, Master Harry,"_ said the snake. The snake had missed it down here; he could roam freely here without anyone, even Harry, annoying him. He loved his Master Harry, and he got lots of food, but he would love some time down here. Hissing in content, the snake lay by the fire with a basilisk as a companion.

----------------

Once Harry had gathered every book in the chamber he went back to the dead snake. He was going to put it in Snape's potions lab; he wanted it to surprise the man. Shaking his head, he quickly made a portkey and activated it. Soon, he and the sixty-foot dead basilisk were gone.

He was thankful they arrived near the dungeons. He quickly levitated the beast, which was quite hard, into the potions lab and it lying there with a preservation charm on it. He already had a letter written out and, after he added a good two paragraphs, left it beside the dead snake.

He went and got everything else from the room which Severus had kindly given him. Sighing, he said a sad farewell to the beautiful manor he was going to miss and apparated to his new home. The grounds were in need of some serious work and he wanted to plant regular plants and herbs as well as potion ingredients.

------------------

Severus was teaching a class when he felt the boy once again apparate from his manor. He shrugged it off; the boy had been constantly apparating out and coming back. He didn't yet know that Harry would not be apparating back into his manor that day, or ever again, for that matter.

However, when the boy had not come back by nighttime, Severus started getting worried - the boy had always been back by that time. Severus bit his lip. He never wanted, not in a million years, to admit that he cared. He decided to floo back to his manor and check. He went up to the boy's room to find it empty, his things gone.

Severus' eyes went cold. So, the brat had left. He must have been a fool to think the boy would actually be able to get him those ingredients. He growled low in his throat. How dare the brat actually leave and not keep his end of the bargain!

Just then he found a note on the boy's bed. It simply read, _"It's in your potions lab." _That's it. Just, _"It's in your potions lab._" He scowled, hating the fact that he had been wrong. Perhaps the brat had gotten him some basilisk skin, after all. Severus shrugged and turned to go to his lab. He would find out in a few minutes. He had no idea what lay waiting for him.

Making his way down to his potions lab, he could not help but get a little exited. He didn't want to, just in case the boy had actually not left him anything and was just playing him for a fool. He didn't like to think that was the case, though, as he had grown rather fond of the boy.

Opening the door, he looked at the bench that he kept his potions supplies on and found nothing. Frowning, he nearly growled, but that got stuck in his throat as he finally saw what the boy had brought for him: a huge sixty-foot basilisk, in all its glory. Severus could not help it but money signs immediately lit up his eyes.

"Fucking hell," swore Severus, the normally composed man actually gaping at the sight before him.

He started thinking a mile a minute, his thoughts actually overlapping each other as he tried to think of different things all at once. Eventually he managed to slow his beating heart, calm down, and actually start thinking straight.

If he ground the huge snake to a fine powder, not using magic, he could get millions of galleons for it. It was truly amazing. He would need to sell it anonymously, though; if Voldemort got wind of this he would be dead before he could protest. Not that the Dark Lord was actually living right now. He was a spirit lost somewhere, according to Dumbledore.

Severus didn't actually believe Dumbledore, but what could he do? It did seem the most likely thing that Voldemort was doing. He knew that Voldemort was not dead, thanks to the tattoo on his forearm - a tattoo of a skull with a snake sprouting from it. It was magical a magical tattoo and if Voldemort ever called...it would burn as if a hot poker had been pressed against it.

He shuddered at that thought, but took his mind off it and began thinking what he could do with the basilisk.

He knew it would take forever to actually process the entire snake, so he shouted for his house-elves. He took them off their normal chores and asked them to work on the snake, not using magic. They agreed, happy to serve him as always. Severus reminded them to stop if they got sore hands.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts as I have work to do. Come to Hogwarts when you are finished, no matter the time," said Severus.

"Yes, sir," said the house elf, bowing low.

Severus smirked, satisfied. He would have to send the boy some of the money; he had, after all, found the beast. He knew he was the most unworthy bastard imaginable to have gotten such a priceless gift from someone. He felt like he didn't deserve it, but that didn't mean he was not going to accept it, of course.

He was back in Hogwarts before he knew it. He had sealed off his manor once more so no one could get into it. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy; he just didn't want the lad coming and going as he pleased into his manor. If he was found there by Death Eaters, he would be killed on the spot. Not that the Death Eaters were re-grouping or anything, but even if they were not, it didn't make them any less dangerous.

Severus walked back to his quarters, still dazed about the amount of money he could have in a few months. He needed to send a letter to Abeo and tell him, and also give him some of the money. The boy was homeless and if this helped him get a house, then all the bloody better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Survival - Chapter 12**

Severus did indeed give Abeo some of the money from the sale of some of the basilisk – enough for the boy to be able to live comfortably for the rest of his life without having to work. Severus didn't do anything but write a letter to the boy as he didn't know where the young man was. It wasn't that he didn't want to know, by any means - because he really did want to know - he just didn't. Abeo had written back saying thank you and that he really appreciated it. After that exchange, they didn't hear from each other again.

Harry had heard from Dumbledore, of course. The old man had tried to win Abeo's trust and then resorted to trying to blackmail him into finding Harry Potter for him. He had failed of course.

One time, Abeo got really sick of the man sticking his nose in and told him where Harry was. Of course, it was a lie, but Dumbledore didn't know that. Harry regretted that he wouldn't be able to see Dumbledore brighten up like a Christmas tree and then completely dim when he realized that the information was a lie.

Abeo wasn't, but Severus was. When Severus got back to Hogwarts he found Dumbledore looking really annoyed - more annoyed than even the Dark Lord could make him.

"Albus?" asked Severus, hiding his amusement.

"That…that boy!" snapped Dumbledore angrily.

"Who?" frowned Severus, now utterly confused.

"Abeo! That's who! The brat told me where Harry was, or I thought he had! He lied to me," said Dumbledore, looking well and truly pissed off.

"I see," said Severus, hiding his amusement with difficulty. He was beginning to really like this boy. It had been a long time since he had seen Dumbledore angry or even annoyed. It helped remind him that Dumbledore was not just a loving grandfather but also a powerful wizard that could be angered.

"What are you doing here anyway, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, sitting down after realizing Severus was in his office.

"I was just coming up to see you and let you know I will be leaving for today," said Severus.

"Why?" asked a shocked Dumbledore. Severus had never left the school grounds without him since, well, since Voldemort had been defeated.

"Because I have basilisk skin, teeth, and bones to sell," said Severus.

"Basilisk, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Yes," said Severus.

"Just how did you aquire it?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes no longer twinkling.

"I found the dead basilisk in my dungeon," said Severus honestly. It wasn't a lie but it certainly wasn't the complete truth, either.

"Hmm… Well, Severus, I suppose I could buy it off you… for a fair price," said Dumbledore, plans already in motion. He could get three times the price Severus could for it and could double his current monies. He was always looking for ways to acquire more money, just in case he needed to put the Order back together again.

"How much?" asked Severus with a raised eyebrow. Dumbledore didn't know that Severus had already been out selling the basilisk ingredients.

"Four thousand galleons?" asked Dumbledore, thinking Severus would gratefully accept.

"No, thank you, Headmaster. I can actually get more than triple that if I sell it myself," said Severus. He nearly already had, come to think of it.

"How about six thousand galleons, then?" asked Dumbledore, compromising.

"No, Headmaster. I'll sell it myself, thanks for the generous offer. Now, I've got to go. I'm meeting a potions master from America in a few hours," said Severus. Honestly, who did the headmaster think he was! Severus would not give away priceless basilisk ingredients for that price! He knew the headmaster was being his manipulative self. After all, the man's vaults were hardly going to empty any time soon. Come to think of it, neither were his. Severus smirked inwardly.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, his shoulders slumped. Well, that plan went right out of the window. He shrugged his shoulders, there were plenty of ways he could make money. He could pretend to do something for St. Mungo's, for instance, and keep most of the money to himself, giving only a little to the hospital.

------------

Over the next few months Severus became a galleonaire. Using his Slytherin charm was proving quite useful during the sale of the basilisk ingredients. Plus, any potions master would die to get their hands on them. He was due to see another one now, actually.

Severus was, however, getting really worried, confused, and annoyed with Abeo. The boy was not in a single Ministry record! He was beginning to think that Abeo was actually the Dark Lord's son. It would explain the hate for all things muggle, the hate for Dumbledore, and being able to locate impossible-to-find, very rare ingredients.

When he thought about it, the boy did resemble Voldemort when he was a teenager. Question was, should he go to Dumbledore with this new information? No. He would give the boy the benefit of the doubt. Even if he was the Dark Lord's son, he looked like he had lived his life with muggles and on the streets, as well.

Finding nothing at the Ministry, he apparated away. There was only one option left and that was to go to the Slytherin records. He could only do that after he met the potions master from America, however.

"Ah, hello, Severus, isn't it? May I call you that?" asked Potions Master Gideon.

"You may," said Severus. _"If he's trying to sweet-talk me into giving him the ingredients for less, then he has another thing coming,"_ Severus could not help but think.

"Thank you. Now, let's get down to business. I want to see the basilisk skin," said Gideon.

"Here," said Severus, handing over just a tiny sprinkle of the basilisk skin.

"So it is pure. I will take twelve ounces," said Gideon.

"Twelve ounces? Are you sure you can afford it?" asked Severus as an eyebrow rose.

"I can," said Gideon, looking insulted.

"Very well," said Severus, nodding curtly. "Ninety thousand galleons."

"Very well. Will a Gringotts check do?" asked Gideon.

"Yes," said Severus curtly.

"Very well," said Gideon, who got a checkbook out and wrote out the check.

It was a real and official check, but Severus was taking no chances. "No ingredients will change hands until the money is in my account," said Severus, standing up.

The man curtly nodded and began following Severus to Gringotts. Gideon obviously understood that Severus was sure to be protective of the ingredients and certainly not stupid; he had known that the man would not let the ingredients go until he had proof the money was in his account. He had been watching Severus Snape since he had gotten there. The man was a mystery and very unpredictable. Never once had Severus gloated about his accomplishments or told stories about how he had gotten the ingredients - very unlike any other person Gideon had ever met before. Gideon felt that he could get on with Severus famously.

"So when did you pass your mastery?" asked Gideon, making conversation while they waited on an updated statement.

"When I was eighteen," said Severus.

"How many years?" asked Gideon in surprise.

"One year," said Severus.

"Amazing! Is it true you have the highest score?" asked Gideon.

"That is correct," said Severus.

"I completed mine in two years. I got a result of 88, which was good compared to some," said Gideon.

"Yes, it is," said Severus, thinking about the little horrors he had to teach.

"Here," snarled a goblin, interrupting their conversation.

"Thank you," sneered Severus, checking the statement.

"It's been completed. Here you go," said Severus, handing over the ounces of basilisk the man had purchased. "Good day and enjoy."

------------------------------------

It had been a few days since he had seen the American potions master and he was just as confused as ever. He was getting nowhere in learning more about that boy. Could he just be taking things a little too far, maybe? No. As far as he was concerned, he had to look out for number one…himself.

Did he spy on the boy? Follow him around and try and get to know him without the boy knowing? Or did he find the boy and pour veritaserum down his throat and get answers that way? Spying would take ages… Then again, it was illegal to administer veritaserum to anyone. Of course, he was never really bothered about being on the right side of the law… But, unfortunately, he only had Dumbledore's protection and that protection only went so far. He best keep his nose as clean as possible.

So, there was really only one option left and that was to spy on the boy. First he had to find him, though that should not be too hard. There were potions that could find someone as long as they contained the essence of the person. He shouted for one of his house elves.

"Sir?" asked the house-elf, popping in.

"Do you remember the boy who stayed here? Abeo?" asked Severus.

"Of course, sir," she said, nodding her small head eagerly.

"Good. Now, have the sheets been cleaned since he left?" asked Severus.

"No, sir. Would you like me to do that, sir?" asked the house elf, her eyes wide.

"No, that's fine. Just get me some hairs of the boy. I don't know where he is and I want to talk to him. I'm going to have to use his hair," said Severus softly.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir," said the house-elf, popping away.

Severus made his way to his potions lab to start making the potion right away. There was no better time like the present, anyway, was there? Sighing softly, he rolled up his sleeves and put on a pair of dragon hide gloves before getting to work. The potion was a fairly simple one; the only difficult bit was when adding the hair or other essence of the person you were looking for.

"Here is the hair, sir," said the house-elf, popping in.

"Very good. You may go after you leave that just there" said Severus, pointing to his workbench.

"Yes, sir. Goodbye," said the house-elf, popping away.

Soon Severus was immersed in the potion with no idea what time it was, or even if it was the same day. All he cared about was the potion in front of him; he didn't even glance at his watch. Eventually, he added the hair and began stirring it into the potion.

Soon the potion changed from bubbling red to clear, allowing Severus to see just where the boy was…

That was…


	13. Chapter 13

**Survival - Chapter 13 **

**In Aberro Manor **

"Either he found a house very fast or I've been played for a fool," said Severus, looking annoyed. He was almost angry; he didn't want to get _completely_ angry until he knew everything. He was going to go over there right now, of course, and get some answers.

Making sure he had the picture firmly planted in his mind - he didn't want to end up in the wrong place, after all – he apparated to Abeo's home. The wards let him in and seconds late someone apparated in front of him with a wand pointed at him.

"Severus!" said Abeo, surprised.

"Surprised? So, how did you get a manor so fast?" asked Severus, eyes narrowed.

"I bought it with my money," said Abeo honestly.

"I was led to believe you were homeless," said Severus, looking angry now. The boy had wanted to stay in his manor and he was already rich! He could only assume the boy had wanted to get his hands on Severus' books.

"Yeah, I was," said Abeo, looking nervous at how angry Severus appeared.

"Explain," snapped Severus, finally loosing control of his anger.

"Maybe it would be best if you came in," sighed Abeo.

"Fine," said Severus grudgingly. He was, after all, getting cold out here.

Severus was led into a really nice and very clean manor. Abeo had a good house-elf, that was for sure. They went into the living area where a fire was blazing. There was no other light, making the fire cast an orange glow around the room. The room looked warm, nice, comfortable, and above all else, welcoming.

"Sit down," said Abeo, sitting down nearest the fire.

"Well?" asked Severus once he was sitting down as well.

"You want to know how I got money? Or what?" asked Abeo.

"How you claimed you were homeless but had enough money to buy this," said Severus.

"Well, over the years, I've been getting money for getting people ingredients that are either hard to find or impossible to get," said Abeo.

"How are you able to do that?" asked Severus.

"I can sense them," said Abeo.

"You mean you can see the magical aura around them?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Abeo nodding his head.

"OK. So, why didn't you buy a house then with the money?" asked Severus.

"I didn't know I had enough. I never knew wizarding money at all. I got the galleons, yes, but I didn't know how much they were worth. I was not brought up in the wizarding world," said Abeo softly.

"Right. So, when did you understand our currency?" Severus asked curiously.

"I went to the bank and got a currency converter, which was amazingly helpful. The day I got the house was the day I left yours," said Abeo.

"Without so much as a goodbye or thank you?!" snapped Severus.

"Yeah. I thought it would be best. You're only the second person to ever really be nice to me," said Abeo, looking awkward.

"Who was the first?" asked Severus, curious despite himself.

"The greatest swordsman in the world," said Abeo, smirking proudly.

"Wang Chang?" asked Severus, shocked.

"Yes. He helped me when he was in England. Of course, I had no idea who he was at the time," said Abeo softly.

"You miss him?" asked Severus, noticing the sadness and longing behind the guarded look in the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, I do," said Abeo honestly, seeing no point in lying. Maybe if he told Severus everything he would not feel so alone…well, almost everything.

"How did you end up homeless, anyway?" asked Severus.

"Willingly, if you will believe that," sighed Abeo. He was getting pretty fed up with the questions.

"Why?" asked Severus, surprised. Surely no one would willingly become homeless?

"My guardians were abusive. They kept me in a cupboard for as long as I can remember and made me clean their home," said Abeo.

"I see," said Severus, honestly shocked. That would explain everything.

"Do you know who your parents are?" asked Severus softly.

"Yeah, I do. Two light wizards that died in the first war, that's all I know," said Abeo, smiling slightly.

"I see," said Severus, drawing out a relieved breath. So the boy was not Tom Riddle's, or Lord Voldemort's, son. That was a relief.

"Do you not remember your first name?" asked Severus. "Is that why you use the Latin one?"

"Well, I do know my first and second name, I suppose, but I don't want to use them. Plus, Wang honoured this name upon me, Abeo Aberro," said Abeo softly.

"I see. Well, I suppose I can see why you would keep it," said Severus. _"The first person known to care named him. I probably would have done the same thing,"_ thought Severus.

"Are the questions finished for today?" asked Abeo.

"Sorry, yeah, sure," said Severus, relaxing back.

"It's nice having some company for once," said Abeo honestly. He had been too alone in his life so far and he cherished the few moments someone was there and not ignoring him.

"Yes, very true. I normally spend the entire year down in the dungeons away from everyone. Even in the summer my only company is Dumbledore when he comes down offering lemon drops," said Severus, grimacing at the thought of the disgusting muggle sweet.

"You can come here any time you like," said Abeo softly.

"Thank you," said Severus, nodding his head slightly in respect.

"It's OK," said Abeo. Sometimes he forgot he was really only eleven years old and not the nineteen or twenty that he looked. He felt nineteen or twenty as well; he had experienced the good of the world as well as the bad.

"So, do you like it here? Do you have house-elves?" asked Severus softly.

"I like it here. It's brilliant getting a bath or shower whenever I want, reading all I want, sitting when I want, being warm all the time. I went out for clothes. I now have a wardrobe full of them and it's wonderful trying to pick which ones to wear! It's like a dream come true," said Abeo, his eyes sparkling with a rare expression of happiness.

"Good," said Severus, smiling.

"Did you always come from a nice family?" asked Abeo softly.

The smile was wiped of Severus' face and a haunted look appeared.

"I'll take that as a no, then," said Abeo guiltily, hating the fact that he had asked and wishing he could take it back. Severus would most likely leave now.

"I didn't come from a nice family, no. My family was harsh and strict. My mother loved me to bits but she died when I was young. The last thing she told me was that she loved me no matter what. My father re-married and had more children. My father and step-mother were strict with me; harsh and almost abusive, though it didn't get that far. My brothers were horrible to me, as well, even though I was the oldest. If I ever thought of hitting one of them I would have been put in the dungeon room," said Severus.

"I'm sorry," said Abeo softly.

"It's hardly your fault. Soon, the entire family joined the Death Eaters. I was forced to join when I came of age, as were my brothers. It seemed like they were brought up to be followers of that madman," said Severus.

"So, you have a Dark Mark?" asked Abeo, sounding curious.

"Yes," said Severus, ashamed.

"Can I see it?" asked Abeo.

"No," said Severus, angry and defensive.

"I don't mean to be nosy. I'm a parseltongue. I just wanted to know what kind of spells he has on it and if I would be able to remove the mark," said Abeo softly.

"You speak parseltongue?" asked Severus, stiffening in fear.

"Yeah, I can talk to snakes. I didn't realize what it was called until I looked it up. I thought it was really cool until I found out that Voldemort was known for speaking parseltongue. I don't want anything in common with that bastard that killed my parents," said Abeo.

"I see," said Severus thoughtfully. Did he really want to show Abeo his arm?

"I want an oath that anything we discuss here and now will never pass our lips again unless we come to a mutual agreement," said Abeo, seeing Severus' thoughtfulness.

"Done," said Severus. They swore their oaths and Severus took off his cloak and exposed his arms in front of someone for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

"Shame you have to hide them," said Abeo then blushed beet red when he realized what he had said. He almost wanted to run away; he had never felt like this before! This was all new to him! Oh, no.

"I know," said Severus, smirking at Abeo's face. All discomfort he had felt had faded when Abeo had said it was a shame Severus had to hide his body.

"Well, there is one spell on it, a loyalty spell. I'm going to take it off," said Abeo then started hissing and spitting until the spell was gone. "Strange thing was, it wasn't on the mark. I think it was put there afterwards, but by whom? It doesn't look like Voldemort's aura; that is in the mark and it's black," said Abeo, frowning.

"Dumbledore," was all Severus said, his eyes full of blazing anger.

"Possibly. This is just a simple charm in parseltongue. I could remove it. Salazar Slytherin invented this," said Abeo thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Severus, snatching his hand back and looking horrified.

"What is it?" asked Abeo, frowning.

"How would you know such a thing?" asked Severus.

"Because I found a Slytherin hideout with many Slytherin books," said Abeo.

"Oh. Oh, wow. I mean, can I have a look?" asked Severus, looking positively gleeful.

"As long as you don't ruin them, or try and steal them, or take them away with you, then you may come and read all the books in here you like," said Abeo. It was only fair, after all, as he had read many of Severus' books. He led Severus to the library.

"Can't I just copy them?" asked Severus softly.

"You can copy books?" asked Abeo, surprised.

"Of course," said Severus, quickly gathering five of the Slytherin books and copying them. "Everyone will know they are fakes, though," said Severus.

"Cool. Tell you what, you go to your manor and copy all your books and I will copy all mine and we'll trade. Do we have a deal?" said Abeo.

"That will take days!" said Severus, shocked.

"Then you had better get started. I will take even longer!" said Abeo, looking around his own library.

"Fine," said Severus. It would be worth it. He would just take an energy-boosting potion and a magical enchanter so he could copy shelves at a time. There was always a way around everything with potions and a great mind like his.


	14. Chapter 14

**Survival **

**Chapter 14 **

It did take them days, both minds were doing different things, different ideas they had come up with and getting it done. Severus was the first to finish of course, he apparated right into Abeo's manor. He had full access to the manor now, as well as Abeo to Severus' home. They had become firm fast friends that night, which was unreal for Severus to believe but he wasn't going to let a loyal friend go. He would like to have a friend, so no, he wasn't going to give up a friend for anyone.

"Hey Sev, want something to eat?" asked Abeo softly.

"Why not I'm knackered" said Severus softly.

"Ok, Sam bring us a lunch" said Abeo softly.

"Of course Master Abeo" softly the elf popping immediately.

"You finished?" asked Severus not tired at all.

"I am, you manage to get some sleep?" asked Abeo, knowing that Severus had tried to get some sleep; they had floo'ed and apparated over at odd times of the day. For the two days that they had been busy trying to get all the books copied and given to each other.

"That's the last of them in the box over there, I can finally get my library back into decent shape" smirked Abeo.

"Mine as well" smirked Severus.

"You know I do enjoy your company and I would like to see you again" said Abeo he didn't know that they were firm friends; he had never had a friend. Abeo was under the impression that Severus was only there because he wanted something. Just like everyone else in his life, not that it was many.

"Of course you will see me again, perhaps in a couple of days?" asked Severus.

"For dinner?" asked Abeo.

"Yes if you like, I can bring some fire whiskey" said Severus.

"Deal then" said Abeo nodding his head and smiling, happy that his friend was going to be coming back. Especially when he no longer had anything to give the man.

"Good, well I'm off for now I'm going to read a few books, we can compare when I come on Friday night" said Severus, then he can stay as long as he liked, he didn't have to teach the next day.

"Yeah still got books to read from you, curled up by the fire" smirked Abeo.

"Sounds like a good night, unfortunately I cannot stay up too long, I have students to teach tomorrow" sighed Severus.

"Why not get an assistant?" asked Abeo curiously.

"Who would want to work with me?" sneered Severus.

"Surly not everyone is scared of you," said Abeo.

"No my Slytherins aren't" Said Severus.

"Then get one of them" said Abeo.

"They think I'm dark, they will expect me to brew dark potions" said Severus it was a major downside to asking one of his Slytherins.

"What about me?" asked Abeo.

"Do you know your potions?" asked Severus making sure.

"Of course I do," said Abeo.

"Know anything about brewing them?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Abeo softly.

"Ever brewed one?" asked Severus.

"Yes" said Abeo thinking of the aging potion, thankfully Severus wasn't in a nosy mood or he could have found out what Abeo was thinking about.

"I will speak to Albus about it" said Severus, smirking he knew of Abeo's hate for the old man.

"I won't work for him, I will only work for you" said Abeo making it clear he wouldn't work for Dumbledore.

"Very well, I will see what I can do" said Severus, smiling, he had someone who knew about his potions it was brilliant.

"It's up to you" shrugged Abeo; he was only doing it to stay friends with Severus. He wasn't really used to friends or anything of the sort and was sort of unsure what to do.

----------------0

**It's short but its an update! right? well there we go! finally getting this story back on track! when i can sit and type in the next chapter no problem! well anyway Review please i really would love some!! tell me what you think? will Severus be using Harry? will Harry be using Severus? which way around will it be or will they genuinly like each other?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Survival**

**Chapter 15**

"Albus I am taking on an assistant" said Severus, Dumbledore had once again called him up for a chat and tea.

"Really? And who may be the lucky one?" asked Dumbledore surprised.

"Abeo" said Severus, how he loved the fact that Dumbledore's face darkened at the mention of the name.

"He could be dark, I won't have him teaching the students" said Dumbledore, looking as though he truly believed it.

"He isn't dark Albus, just not light like you, plus I wouldn't let him do anything to the students" said Severus sounding insulted.

"Of course you wouldn't, Severus. Very well, he may teach here," said Dumbledore, thinking it was best having the boy closer.

"He won't sign with you," sighed Severus.

"Then he cannot teach," said Dumbledore, unless he had the young man on a contract he wouldn't let him work within Hogwarts walls.

"I'm going to take him on as my apprentice, apprentices also teach classes," said Severus.

"That sounds ideal" sighed Dumbledore, realizing he wouldn't have the boy within his grasps at all times anyway.

"I shall tell him the good news," said Severus.

"Are you going to teach him in other subjects?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Such as?" inquired Severus, although he had a fair idea what Dumbledore was talking about.

"Are you going to teach him occlumancy?" asked Dumbledore.

"I might, right now I have nothing planned" said Severus cautiously.

"Then please refrain from teaching him it," said Dumbledore.

"I think Abeo already knows it, or knows how to keep defenses up at the least," said Severus, not that he had tried to get into the young man's mind.

"Well don't teach him it," said Dumbledore.

"Very well Headmaster," said Severus pretending to give into the old fool.

Don't get him wrong, he was grateful to the old coot; Dumbledore had saved him from Azkaban. However, it didn't make him any less manipulative and so Gryffindorish, always thinking the worst of someone until they prove themselves. He supposed as powerful as he was people always had their flaws, and Dumbledore's was defiantly that he had to know everything. A nosy, manipulative old coot.

"Good, good" said Dumbledore, sighing softly.

Severus went to his class; he didn't want to be late, since he was never late. The classes were a disaster, more potions exploded than were made properly. Especially with Neville Longbottom in his class, the boy was a walking bomb just waiting to explode.

He had a headache the size of the Great Wall of China by the time lunch time came. He went into the Great hall only after drinking a headache reducer potion. He ate his lunch, he was hoping to be able to floo Abeo the good news. However, it wasn't to be, Dumbledore spoke to him the entire lunch hour. Asking questions that he didn't want the answer too, he was just keeping him in the Great Hall for nothing.

"Severus are you ok?"

"Fine"

"How were classes?"

"Fine"

"Not too many cauldrons exploded I expect?"

"No"

"Good, good are you in a rush to get somewhere?"

"No"

"I see, well are you looking forward to your other classes?"

"No"

"They aren't all good at potions, give them a chance"

"Very well,"

"I'm glad you see it my way" finished Dumbledore, and then the bells rang, time for the students to get back to class.

"Leave Severus alone," said Minerva sighing softly.

"What is the matter Minerva?" asked Dumbledore frowning concerned.

"Aren't you worried about Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall angrily.

"Of course I am" said Dumbledore the twinkle leaving his eyes.

"Could have fooled me" said McGonagall.

"We will find him Minerva, if it's the last thing I do I will find him" said Dumbledore his eyes going cold.

"Speaking of him, Abeo wouldn't be able to find Potter, he can't find people, just plants" said Severus, worried Dumbledore was planning something to do with his friend.

"I see" said Dumbledore, the hardened eyes turning into defeated eyes.

"Well we better get going, otherwise the students will think it's their lucky day" sneered Severus.

"Wouldn't want that" smiled Minerva despite her somber mood.

"Indeed" said Severus, he too was worried, the young man had been abused and was out there somewhere. He had heard the prophecy; he was one of the two who knew it, left alive, Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

* * *

**I'm in desperate need for ideas for the story so please send some i really do need them my muse has complelty gone for most of my storys not just this! help if you can take care yall and goodbye xx **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Survival **_

_**Chapter 16 **_

"Hey, how was classes?" asked Abeo smiling at Severus as he entered the Abeo manor once again.

"The usual!" growled Severus annoyed.

"That's obviously not all that's wrong! What's the matter?" asked Abeo curiously.

"Dumbledore is just doing my head in, at every turn I make watching me!" said Severus the annoyance turning into righteous anger.

"Ah, I'm sorry" said Abeo.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Severus blinking confusedly.

"If it wasn't for me the old fool wouldn't be doing it" said Abeo softly.

"That's hardly your fault!" sneered Severus "I do what I like and no one can stop me".

Abeo smiled softly at Severus in an amused sort of way. "True" said Abeo admitting defeat.

"Good" said Severus sighing softly.

"So…good news or bad news first?" asked Severus after a few seconds of looking into the fire calming themselves and relaxing.

"Bad news!" said Abeo immediately.

"You wont be a teacher and get paid" said Severus.

"That's hardly bad news, so I guess I wont be helping you, oh well worth a try" said Abeo as if he had expected it all along. He would never be welcome into Hogwarts while Dumbledore was headmaster. Not after the way he had spoken to the fool in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Good news…you are becoming my apprentice!" said Severus.

"The difference?" blinked Abeo.

"You don't get paid and you could walk away with a mastery in potions" shrugged Severus.

"Disadvantages?" asked Abeo looking thoughtful.

"They last three years, you have to do as I ask, that's pretty much about it" said Severus.

"Punishments?" asked Abeo now extremely guarded.

"I will give you detention" said Severus, upon seeing Abeo relaxing he said "I would never EVER lay a hand on my student or anything of the sort. You would probably have to write the ingredients and the directions 100 times or something"

"Oh, well doesn't sound too bad! Do you pay for apprenticeship?" asked Abeo.

"Some can demand it, especially if they are well known and well liked. However, no I do not pay anyone to learn the art of potions. Unfortunately it's a dying art," sighed Severus.

"Ever thought it is because of the teachers?" asked Abeo softly.

"What do you mean by that" sneered Severus his eyes narrowing to a glare at the young man.

"Well from what I've read the last decade of potion teachers make the classroom full of students fear them" said Abeo.

"That's correct" said Severus not seeing the point.

"I wouldn't want to be in a environment filled with fear and enjoy a subject. You are stopping students from enjoying potions, not just you but the other teachers also." said Abeo "You are taking out the enthusiasm and their like for potions, so by the time they leave school they don't want to think about brewing a potion again. Few that do try find it enjoyable and set out to find a potions master or mistress"

"I can see where you are coming from" admitted Severus the glare gone.

"Of course you can, you are a smart man, I'm sure you could come up with something that will help stop the potions art coming endangered" said Abeo as if he had every confidence in Severus to do what he needed to do.

"I cant until Voldemort is gone completely" thought Severus.

He couldn't exactly tell Abeo this, so he kept quiet and nodded in agreement. Perhaps he could get Abeo to start the whole thing off. It would enable him to keep his status as spy and get more potions students liking the subject. It would be like cutting two birds in one stone.

"So what happens now then?" asked Abeo softly.

"About what?" asked Severus coming out of his thoughts.

"About the apprenticeship" said Abeo slowly.

"Ah, yes you will move to the castle" said Severus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Permanently or will I be allowed to come back here? Now and again?" asked Abeo.

"Its your home you can come and go as you please but if you want there will be Easter, Summer, Christmas and other events you can go home for and for weeks at a time." said Severus shrugging home had always been Hogwarts for him so he didn't really see a problem with Abeo staying there all year around.

"Then I shall meet you either here or at Hogwarts with my stuff" said Abeo. He didn't want to tell Severus what to do so he just offered him two ways to do it.

"I shall go back to Hogwarts, give my quarters a once over" agreed Severus.

"Oh, ok then, I'll see you soon" said Abeo walking away and up the stairs. He heard the floo activating as he was walking, Severus was already away through the floo.

Abeo gleefully packed all this things, he would be with Severus all the time. Abeo was acting like a headless chicken getting everything into trunks that he wanted to take. Making sure he took lots and lots of potions books, not that Severus didn't have any or anything. In fact Severus had all the books he had but he would rather just take his own - the originals.

Abeo had been alone most of his life, he had so wanted to be in touch with his Chinese friend. So he had sent a letter of with a postal bird first class. The poor thing was going to be knackered by the time it got to china. However, he needed to be in touch with his friend.

He still had not heard anything back, he just hoped and prayed his friend was still alive. That his friend remembered him, and would come and write a reply to the letter.

Shaking those thoughts off he quickly shrunk all chests and put them in his pocket. Sighing softly, he made sure he had not forgotten anything before leaving.

"Severus Snape's quarters! Hogwarts! Gillyweed!" he had said the exact same thing as Severus had just two hours earlier.

--0

Severus used dusting spells, cleaning spells and many others on his rooms. Making sure that the place was clean and tidy. He also made sure that Abeo's room was suitable, he found that Dumbledore had done it in yellow colours. He was attempting to insult Abeo and it was the wrong course of action to take.

However, Severus knew colour changing spells, and quickly turned it blue and green with silver tinted through it.

'There that's perfect' thought Severus.

Just then the floo activated, spitting out a falling Abeo on his rug.

"Bloody floo" muttered Abeo spelling himself and the rug clean off ash and soot.

"Graceful entrance!" smirked Severus sarcastically.

"I'm no good with floo! I'd love to know how you do it!" sighed Abeo shaking his head.

"This is your room" said Severus still standing in the doorway.

"Cool colours!" said Abeo in awe, he had never seen three colours blending in together so brilliantly. That was magic for you of course.

"Thank you" smirked Severus, letting Abeo know that he had been the one to do it.

"I will leave you to settle in, supper will be served in a couple of hours. I shall give you books for you to read, but I'm sure you may have already read them. If so then its no problem" said Severus.

"Yes Severus," said Abeo softly going further into the room, Severus shut it as he left, giving Abeo some privacy. Expecting the same thing in turn of course so he couldn't very well keep invading the boy's privacy.

* * *

Whooooooo another update! arent you all cheesing or what?! i hope so lol i hope you are all in good health and happy! anyways thats a new chapter for you took me a while to get my muse going to get this chapter up! some ideas for all storys are welcome so i can get into the habit of updating regulary again! and not re-reading the whole thing trying to come up with ideas! xxD well R&R please and leave some ideas if u have any take care y'all xx byeeeeeeeeeeee XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Survival **

**Chapter 17 **

Abeo had been an apprentice for five months now, if Abeo thought Dumbledore couldn't make his life hard he was mistaken. He was going to be proved once again wrong as usual, not that it surprised Abeo.

**--0 Flash Back to Welcoming Feast 0--**

"I would like to introduce you to Master White, who will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts" said Dumbledore, everyone clapped politely for the new man.

"Come Abeo" said Severus quickly getting up demanding his apprentice to follow.

Abeo blinked, Severus had never spoken to him like that before nor had he been so curt with him. Frowning he did as he was told, they walked down to Severus' quarters in silence. Wondering what on earth was the matter with Severus.

"What's the matter?" frowned Abeo, watching Severus mutter under his breath furiously.

"I'm sure Dumbledore did this on purpose" said Severus sitting down looking defeated.

"And what did he do?" asked Abeo getting frustrated.

"Master White is one of the most old fashioned Masters of them all, he has mastery in Defence and Potions" said Severus.

"What has this to do with me?" asked Abeo calming down now that Severus was finally talking.

"You can be punished and have to do what you are told from each Master" said Severus regretfully.

"And?" asked Abeo.

"He is vicious, he beats his own apprentice and not just with his fists" said Severus.

"How does he have apprentices?" asked Abeo who in their right mind would ask him to take them on?

"Old fashioned parents can force their children into taking apprenticeships" said Severus "By giving all rights to the master"

"I see, so how will he be able to boss me around?" asked Abeo.

"Because he is a master and that's the way it is" admitted Severus.

"So what are my options?" sighed Abeo, looks like he wouldn't be learning anything. Sure he could learn on his own but that wasn't the same as learning from a Master. He wanted to be able to defeat Voldemort when he came back. He killed his parents he wanted his revenge for them.

"Back out or put up with anything he may dish out at you. You will have to finish every sentence and question with Master White" sighed Severus "I'd prefer it if you did drop out, damn Dumbledore"

"I wont give Dumbledore the satisfaction, I'm staying on" said Abeo.

"Is there a way of talking you out of it?" sighed Severus "He really is ruthless"

"No! I'm doing this I don't give a damn" sighed Abeo.

"Fine, but just watch what you are doing and do not be disrespectful because I cannot interfere with any punishment he doles out" said Severus looking desperate for the young man to agree and heed his warning.

"Don't worry" sighed Abeo "I'll be fine"

"Let's get to the classroom" sighed Severus.

"Yeah, let's go I'm sure I won't see him a lot any way" said Abeo. How wrong he was, Dumbledore was really going over the top and in years time he would regret this completely.

--0

"Sit down everyone now!" snapped Severus.

"So this is the new apprentice?" asked Master White coming unwelcome into the classroom.

"Indeed, don't you have a class to run?" asked Severus.

"No, my apprentice is running my first year class" said Master White.

"Boy do you know your Defence against the Dark Arts?" asked the man.

"Yes sir, I do" said Abeo.

"I see you haven't shown this boy the way of the apprenticeship!" sneered Master White glaring at Severus.

"It seems not" said Severus his face a stony mask, 'here it comes' sighed Severus.

"Well boy come with me, now I will show you how to be a proper apprentice" snapped Master White.

Abeo raised an eyebrow curiously, glancing at Severus the man nodded resignedly and Abeo had no choice but to go. Abeo only kept walking because he knew he had to keep this apprenticeship and learn everything he could to defeat Voldemort.

Abeo wasn't seen the rest of the day, the apprentice kept teaching the classes. Severus was becoming increasingly concerned for his apprentice. Finally after dinner he came though the door to their quarters.

--0 End Flashback 0--

Five months he has had to put up with Master White, Severus didnt even know the half of what went on behind the closed doors. Abeo fed him lie after lie as he did so he also became withdrawn distant and never spoke to Severus unless he had to. He knew something was happening, talking to the Master would only make things worse so Severus decided to try and get it out of his apprentice - his friend - a very distant one at that but a friend none the less.

"How are you?" asked Severus worried and checking Abeo for injuries when he came back from Master White's. As usual Abeo made sure that it wasnt obvious he wasnt in pain. He was used to doing that, he had did it at the Dursley's not wanting to give them the satisfaction and did it at school - primary school that is. He didnt give Master White the satisfaction either. No matter how hard the Master tried Abeo never screamed, begged or pleaded for him to stop. This infurated White which made him become all the more violent towards the man. Who by the way was in reality just a little boy an eleven year old boy coming up for twelve.

"I'm fine, don't worry" smirked Abeo, sitting down not even looking injured.

"What did he do to you?" asked Severus concerned.

"Made me write lines, scrub his rooms and belted me a couple of times apart from that nothing I'm fine" said Abeo not bothered "Nothing I've not had before"

Severus watched him like a hawk all night; nothing seemed to be wrong with him. However, Severus couldn't believe it not with the reputation that he knew Master White had. For months Abeo had been coming in seemingly uninjured, it was confusing him. He could see his friend was withdrawn into himself and never speaking to him. He was acting like a true Apprentice and Severus didnt like it

--0

The next morning, Abeo was always up before him, it had been that way for five months now. Today was different. Frowning he decided to let Abeo sleep in he obviously needed it otherwise he would be up.

An hour later, he began worrying groaning he peaked in the room taking a look he found the bed empty. narrow eyed he walked right into the room, and found it empty, he frowned and was about to leave the room when he saw a finger out of the corner of his eye.

Running towards the other side of the room, he saw Abeo unconscious on the floor, not a bit of his face was visible for cuts and bruises. Severus came to the conclution that the man had been wearing glamours, if thats what he could see he didnt want to know what was under neath. Wide eyed he checked his breathing, gathering the young man in his arms he fled to the Hospital wing worried about him.

"Poppy! Help I just found him unconscious! and like this" said Severus laying down the man on the bed.

Poppy got to work right away, Severus stayed away because he knew that's what Poppy would tell him anyway. To get away and let her do her job, she needed all the space she could get.

"Severus Snape!" snapped Poppy once she got the results she was shocked to say the least.

"What is the matter Poppy?" asked Severus his concern was easy for Poppy to see.

'Severus couldn't have done this! Someone else did Severus cares too much!' thought Poppy, switching gears she had been ready to accuse him of hurting this man.

"He's been poisoned" said Poppy.

"The whipping he has on his back that's where the poisons originating from," said Poppy "He's got an anti dote running through him but there wasn't enough taken to get the poison of his system"

"White" snarled Severus.

"Ah," said Poppy, realising who had did this "Please don't hurt him, get him where it will hurt the most!" She was just a Medi Witch not a saint, she didnt like seing anyone hurt but this man deserved it for hurting someone like this - just for the beating not the posion he deserved the dementors kiss for the posion.

"How will I do that?" snapped Severus anger radiating of him.

"Get the masters down here now," said Poppy.

There were masters who were in charge of everything, making sure that there was no misuse of the apprenticeship. Unfortunately they didn't see everything that went on.

"And Dumbledore! This is what he had planned!" snapped Severus.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anything like this happen!" gasped Poppy.

"We all know his reputation, he knew I was taking on an apprentice and he doesn't like Abeo for some reason" sighed Severus, the anger seemed to be leaving him.

"How is he?" asked Severus. He avoided looking at the blooded, bruised and sliced face.

"He should be fine, we will have to wait and see he's had this poison in him for a long time" said Poppy "The first forty eight hours is crucial i'm more worried about the posion than the brusing. I will have to give him something for internal injuries"

"I will be back Poppy" said Severus angrily; he was going to get the masters and Dumbledore "With Visitors".

'Hopefully' thought Severus 'When I get back White will be arrested and sentenced to Azkaban! No one will get away with hurting Abeo like that!'

Poppy just 'Mmmed' at him working and making sure Abeo was alright. For the next forty eight hours Poppy knew she would feel rather useless until he was stabilized.

Until then he was in critical and would need an eye kept on him twenty four seven. She planned on asking Severus to keep an eye on Abeo until she got a few hours sleep tonight. She needed sleep; otherwise she wouldn't be able to replenish her magic. If she didn't replenish her magic then she wouldn't be able to help Abeo.

* * *

There we go!! what do you think of that chapter then? will Abeo survive? or die then revert to his true age and everyone know that Harry Potter died becuase Dumbledore let a master abuse his position? i'd love to see Dumbledore's face when i do that?! so will he live and see another dayy? or will he die and true form be revealed? which is it? R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

**Survival **

**Well hello finally updating :p I hope you are all glad and I hope the stories that you are reading are all to your liking! My muse has been gone for so long… and not having the time to sit and write story's but now hopefully ill be able to write…specially since its Easter I've not got college so…I'm all good for now…but when the two weeks are over…imp not sure what I'm going to do but hopefully ill be able to update for you all take care everyone I'm going to get started on this chapter. **

**Chapter 18**

Severus did get in touch with the top Masters, who were in charge of every legal action against a master. They decided what they were allowed to do and not. Severus admired them all, and was good friends with a few not that it was known of course. So he was hoping when they saw the young man he would loose his title as a 'Master' he didn't deserve the title.

As for Dumbledore, Severus was greatly angry and disappointed with the man. It was time he got a taste of his own medicine and saw the consequences of his actions. He wasn't learning, even with everything that had happened with Harry Potter.

Dumbledore had indeed been summoned to face the Wizengamont, he had nearly need kicked off and nearly lost his Headmaster position. However, he got a slap on the wrist a warning and walked free. He had been abusing his power but because of Voldemort he was allowed to do as he pleased. Fudge hadn't been best pleased with the results but there was nothing to be done about it.

-----------0forty five minutes later 0----------

"Who is he?" asked Heather Cunningham one of the few woman Masters' in the world and had the honour of being the first woman Master.

"Abeo Aberro" said Severus.

"And he is your apprentice correct?" she asked.

"Yes, but I didn't notice what was going on under the school, he came back unhurt or he looked and acted unhurt." said Severus sighing softly. Feeling like a total failure.

"Do not blame yourself for this Master Snape," said Edward Knightdale.

"I cannot help but do so," sighed Severus "I have failed him, I should have realised something was wrong, we were friends before he became my apprentice"

"That man better get seeing too!" snapped Poppy angrily.

"Ah Mistress Poppy" said Heather softly "That he will" her eyes cold and hard no one got away with things like this anymore. As old as the traditions were, there was no need for this no matter what the apprentice had done.

"Good" smiled Poppy creepily; the man was going to get his comeuppance.

"Where is Dumbledore?" snapped Edward the man had to know what was going on, he knew mostly everything that went on.

"He will be here in a minute, along with White" snarled Severus it wasn't directed at Edward the rest knew so didn't take offence to it.

"Good" said Heather; he would be stripped of his title, that's what they were all thinking. If Severus hadn't gotten there in time…then this young man would have died thanks to the ignorance of one man and the actions of another.

"Severus I got your letter what is the matter?" asked Dumbledore coming into the hospital wing stopping in his tracks at the six forbidden pair looking at him. Four of them were masters; Poppy and Severus were glaring daggers at him.

Poppy started cleaning him up now that the Master's had gotten a look at him, she had also given them a record of all the injuries he had received in the past year. Thankfully she didn't do a whole life check otherwise the killing curse would have been added to the longer list of injuries he had received and suspicion would have aroused that he was indeed Harry Potter.

"Good evening, can I help you?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly despite he daggers they were glaring at him.

White stepped into the room, wondering why he had been called down to the Hospital wing. His apprentice followed him, cowering behind him. He took one look at the masters and tried to get out of the room. Poppy was quicker and locked the hospital wing doors. They did as they were commanded by her voice activation spells.

"It's not as bad as it looks" snapped White, they wouldn't dare remand him.

"Master White you are therefore banished from the Mastery list and you will no longer consider yourself a master. Your qualifications will burn and you are no longer welcome to Hilsforth Castle" snapped Edward. Hilsforth castle was where the Masters resided, and it was an honour to be allowed to reside there as only the best were allowed.

"What? Why" said a wide eyed White, he had never expected this, perhaps suspension or something but never this.

"If not for Master Severus you would be in Azkaban receiving a life sentence" snarled Heather her Blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" asked White wide eyed what on earth were they talking about.

"You whipped this boy with a poison coated whip" snarled Jethro Todd another one of the Masters.

"I gave him the anti dote!" snapped White "It was never an intention to killing him"

"May we ask what he did to deserve this?" snarled Marcus Manus the last Master.

"He spoke back and attacked me" said White, could he work his way back into their good graces? He hoped so.

"Abeo would never attack anyone unless he thought his life was in danger!" snarled Severus looking ready to attack.

"I'm sure this is all just a major misunderstanding" said Dumbledore trying to sooth the situation.

"Everything is to you Dumbledore! You knew this was happening!" snarled Severus "You know everything that goes on in these walls!"

"He's a master, he has the power to do what he likes" said Dumbledore protecting his own hide.

"You have a nerve!" roared White "You told me to go extra hard on him! Telling me he was a spoiled brat and Severus would never give him the training he needed to become a good apprentice or master"

"Well I never…you are sacked! I wont have people telling lies!" snapped Dumbledore looking insulted.

"You did tell him, I was there," said the young apprentice who was barely fourteen. "He uses the poison whip on me, they haven't healed yet, I keep bleeding and I'm scared" he knew he was going to pay for this but he couldn't help it he needed to tell someone he was so weak and scared he hadn't wanted this at all.

"Come over here" said poppy "Let me see you"

"I cant, I know he rules I'm not supposed to get any injuries healed unless my Master allows it" said the little boy.

"He is no longer your master, I am, let Poppy heal you completely" said Severus.

The young boy looked at Severus then the masters for confirmation before he even thought about moving.

They nodded their head, looking at White with shame and anger.

"He has to pay for treating those boy's like that make it an example, it will help people realise being an apprentice isn't all bad" said Severus "If he doesn't I'm going to the Ministry"

"Calm down Severus, he will be punished, he will be going to Azkaban, just after I'm done talking to Fudge, as Dumbledore expect another summoning from the Wizengamont" sneered Edward.

This had Dumbledore paling wondering if he was going to get out of this one still Headmaster and head of the Wizengamont.

The Masters left, taking White with him, snapping his wand and magically dampened his magic so he couldn't escape. Four wands trained on him he didn't try and get away. With that they were all apparated to the Ministry of Magic to talk to Minister Fudge.

"Stay here tonight, get some rest and get well" said Severus softly towards his new apprentice.

"Yes Master" said Frazier Patrick.

"Good," said Severus.

"What have you done?! I may loose my position as Headmaster! And the school will crumble! Voldemort will have nothing to fear" snapped Dumbledore.

"You don't keep Voldemort out Dumbledore!" snapped Severus "The wards do!"

Twirling his robes around he was gone, he had to make some potions to make sure those poisons got well out of their systems. He needed the best healing cream and scar remover as well. So he had potions to make, and had better get to it quickly. He knew Poppy would give them both a dreamless sleeping potion so they could get a decent sleep.

He wondered as he brewed his potion is his friendship with Abeo would ever be the same. Had he lost his friend? Just because of a stupid apprenticeship? He wished he had never opened his mouth.

----------0 five hours later 0--------

"Here are the potions Poppy, they need cooled first" said Severus handing her a tray of freshly made potions.

"Thanks Severus, I'll put them next to the fan" said Poppy; she wanted to give them the potions as soon as she could. She didn't like them laying there in pain even if they were asleep.

"That young man is in some state" sighed Poppy, "Twice as worse than Abeo"

"His parents?" asked Severus.

"He is adamant about not telling them, he doesn't want to see them, he is rather bitter because they forced him into it" said Poppy.

"I see it's understandable" sighed Severus.

"But there are a lot of injuries from when he wasn't with that man! I think he may have been abused" said Poppy.

Severus face went a stony mask, he hated child abusers above all else, even Death Eaters because Death Eaters didn't abuse their own. No they just killed Muggle born's and Muggle's with a killing curse but that's merciful compared to what some people did to their children.

"Then just wait till I get my hands on them" he said, his knuckles went white, and you could hear them cracking.

"Severus calm down, you have control of him, they cannot get to him anymore, just let him see what life is about, give him his independence and courage. So he will never let himself get into that kind of position again. " said Poppy calming the angry potions master down.

"I suppose" said Severus.

"Good, now go get some sleep! You need it" said Poppy.

Severus didn't fight but he did go and sleep on a Hospital wing bed, next to his two sleeping apprentices one which was more than that…a friend and someone he was becoming to care for more than just a friend.

* * *

I had forgotten about how good this story was! XD its great! i dont know why i forgot it anyways never mind about that heres another chapter for you all to enjoy did you like it? was revenge good? will dumbledore get kicked off the wizengamont? Hogwarts headmastership? a massive fine? both? three of them? you pick! R&R plz bye


	19. Chapter 19

Survival

Sorry its been so long since i updated my muse and time have been none existant!

**xoXoxoXoxoXo MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAVE A BRILLIANT NEW YEAR EVERYONE xoXoxoXoxoXoxoXoxo**

Chapter 19

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus softly. Frazier was sitting up on the bed looking ten times better than he had been last night.

"I'm much better Master Snape" said Frazier respectfully, and it was genuine respect unlike the fake respect he had for White. Severus had treated him better than White had and it was just the beginning. He hoped Severus didn't send him back to his parents for the holidays like White had.

"Good" said Severus nodding curtly before walking towards the other end of the ward where his friend was lying.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus repeating what he had just asked Frazier.

"Like I've just been cursed beyond my wildest dreams" sneered Abeo.

"Back to your normal self then, are you in pain? Do you need a potion?" asked Severus without looking into Abeo's eyes. This confused the young one greatly, what was Severus avoiding looking him in the eye for? Was he ashamed of him? Disgusted with him maybe? One thing for sure he wanted to find out.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Abeo his eyes narrowing as Severus continued to avoid him.

"Nothing is wrong just answer my earlier question!" snapped Severus his angry biting tongue striking a cord of fear in Abeo.

Severus let in a long breath before releasing it closing his eyes before opening them he looked Abeo straight in the eye and apologised. He shouldn't even consider taking his anger out on Abeo it wasnt fair in the slightest.

"I'm sorry" admitted Severus.

Abeo's eye brows rose in shock, ok something was really wrong if Severus was apologizing in all his time of knowing him he had never heard the man apologize. He saw White's apprentice at the other end of the hospital ward, he looked better than Abeo ever remembered seeing him before.

"Where's White?" asked Abeo, a dark note of anger crept unknowingly into his voice.

When he saw Severus smirk a very nasty smirk he began really wondering what was going on.

"What's happened?" asked Abeo, he guessed Severus had found out about his treatment or something otherwise he wouldn't be here. White would never have sent him here not even if he had been on the edge of dying he knew that through experience.

"I found you unconscious on your bed, the glamour spells you had been putting on were off" snapped Severus angrier at the fact Abeo used the spells to hide it from him than anything else.

Severus expected Abeo to look down in shame, apologize anything but he did nothing. He just continued looking at Severus to wait for him to continue his tale, either he really wasnt bothered or his masks were up and at work already.

"Nothing to say?" snapped Severus angrily.

"What do you expect me to say Severus? I did what I had to do" sighed Abeo. He had never expected Dumbledore to keep it up, oh he knew who had ordered White to do it he wasnt stupid.

"You could have told me!" snarled Severus "I would have stopped it!"

"Stopped it? Who are you trying to kid me or yourself?" snapped Abeo.

That shut Severus up, the ashamed look on his face along with the defeat was one that Abeo never wanted to see on Severus' face again.

"Look I'm sorry Sev I would have still continued doing it even if I had told you, I guess it was my pride getting in the way. I don't like doing what if am told, not by Dumbledore or White not even you" said Abeo sadly.

"Dumbledore's trial is in fifteen minutes, I will see you when I get back" said Severus.

"You think I'm going to miss this" snorted Abeo, he wouldn't miss it for the world, he had waited ages for that bloody Muggle loving fool to be taken down a peg or two.

"You are hurt and staying where you are" demanded Severus holding Abeo down with his palm on the teen's chest.

"Severus please" sighed Abeo looking exhausted from arguing and sniping at Severus.

Severus growled "Fine, but take these potions, and lets go" the potions were pepper up, magic boosting, pain relief and nutrients potion. He wasnt getting the chance to eat and if he didn't eat he wouldn't get better which was why the nutrient potion was so handy.

"Stay here and rest I will be back later on to get you" said Severus helping Abeo up and into his clothes with a swish of his wand.

"Yes sir," said Frazier he didn't care that the other boy was getting to go, he was just glad he wasnt having to teach classes or be beaten by White - his life was finally looking up for once.

He hoped, despite how hard it was to dampen he hoped he could at last be a fourteen year old boy that he was. Fair enough he wanted to learn - something White had forbidden him from doing. From reading anything to using his wand so he only learned what White had wanted him to learn.

-------0

"Will he accused please stand and say their name" said Minister Fudge looking bored and angry that Dumbledore was once again in front of the Wizengamont.

"Albus Dumbledore head of the Wizengamont" said Dumbledore his voice demanded respect it's just a shame he didn't receive any.

"Albus Dumbledore do you understand you have been brought before the Wizengamont for the crimes of knowingly endangering two apprentices, violence and endangering the students at Hogwarts how do you plead?" asked Fudge scornfully knowing full well what his answer was going to be.

"Not guilty your honour it's just a huge misunderstanding" said Dumbledore soothingly as if it sorts everything.

"Very well" said Fudge.

Memories of the masters came forth, as well as White who had agreed to share his memories for a reduced sentence in Azkaban. Anyone would do anything to do less time in Azkaban even if it meant being a traitor and coward.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the memory - he was in for it now that memory changed everything.

"The Wizengamont will now decide on the best punishment for Albus Dumbledore" said Madam Bones when the new head of the Wizengamont came forward - they had seen enough in their option to hand a verdict over. Their respect for the headmaster had slowly dwindled to nothing over the past year. When they had heard Dumbledore had been the one to send Harry to his abusive relatives they had given him the benefit of the doubt ... Now this well benefit of the doubt no longer - they were going to punish him for his wrongdoings.

They quickly made there way into the room on the side, where they could sit and decide what they wanted to do in a circle not in hard benches facing the front. They could see and talk to one another happily until they decided on what they wanted to do.

"We should lock him in Azkaban!" snapped Ashley.

"We cannot do that, despite his wrongdoings he has saved this world from a Dark Lord he keeps Hogwarts and the students safe despite what he has done you know the Death Eaters and Voldemort fear him" said Edward.

"He needs punished regardless maybe not with Azkaban" said Marithion.

"Indeed" agreed Hayden.

"Question is what" said Ashley, she knew she wouldn't get her way and have Dumbledore in Azkaban.

Silence met her question.

"I suggest a month in Azkaban and then maybe no longer welcome in Ministry affairs" said Ashley. Her last ditched attempt to actually punish Dumbledore for what he had done.

"A week in Azkaban and loose his position as head of Wizengamont" said Hayden.

"That sounds good actually" said Marithion, the one that liked Dumbledore the best was agreeing to that punishment so it didn't take others long to agree to it.

"Then it is agreed" said Hayden nodding their head they made their way back into the main court room and sat back down. Only the new head of the Wizengamont Edmund stayed up ready to deliver the verdict.

"Has a verdict been reached?" asked Fudge, he had to ask just in case they could not decide on a decision on what to do with Dumbledore.

"There has" said Edmund sliding his grey receding hair behind his head.

"It has been decided that Albus Dumbledore will be sentenced to one week in Azkaban where he will end up should he be faced with the Wizengamont for another serious crime again. He shall be stripped of his title as Head of the Wizengamont and be forced to pay five million galleons to the apprentices in compensation for their suffering" said Edmund.

"Very well" said Fudge satisfied with the verdict.

The Auror's took Dumbledore away, transferring him straight to Azkaban, to his cell which would be his new home for an entire week. Dumbledore was left in Azkaban to think on his sins and wonder if he really had the right to decide if someone was punished or not.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus, Abeo hadn't said anything at all since he had sat down.

"Fine, lets just go" sighed Abeo it hadn't given him much satisfaction seeing Dumbledore punished.

"At least he's been punished" said Severus.

"I'm not angry he only got a week, I just hope he realizes he's not god and has no right to decide everyone's fate" said Abeo.

"I know Abeo, I know" said Severus - oh he knew alright he had seen the hate Dumbledore had harboured for Abeo and seen it manifest just because he had told him his opinion on Muggles.

Maybe Dumbledore would use that time in Azkaban to change.

* * *

YAY time in azkaban but he will be back! good! will that time make Dumbledore a changed man? make him realize hes not above the law? R&R please take care everyone


	20. Chapter 20

Survival

Ok Can I apologize for how long its been since I updated? *Winces* and Cant help but think that its an understatement. Oh well what can I do? Anyways onwards to the story before I end up side-tracked.

Chapter 20

It had been an three days since Abeo and his new second apprentice had left the hospital wing. He now had two rooms adjoining his own, Frazier was like a beaten pup and Abeo seemed conflicted about something. Severus sighed wondering if he would ever have his best friend back, he had no idea what lay in store for him tonight.

Severus decided he wanted to talk to Abeo about everything, thanks to the wards in his rooms he knew he was in the Dungeons - the Potions lab to be pacific.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus soothingly when he came in making sure Abeo wasn't stirring anything time or instruction sensitive.

"I'm alright" said Abeo wide eyed, watching Severus wearily wondering if the man already knew what he was brewing.

"Hm…that's a very good aging potion…can I ask why you are brewing it?" asked Severus standing opposite Harry the simmering potion between them.

"Severus…I can't keep pretending anymore" whispered Abeo his eyes looked tortured and seemed to have aged in days.

Severus' eyes narrowed suspicion blooming in his mind and heart, he wondered silently what the man was going to tell him. However, calming his raging heart and building magic he left Abeo speak. He looked so downtrodden and beaten standing there that he couldn't even think about snapping at him.

Severus locked the door and silenced the room, before nodding his head wondering if he could take whatever Abeo threw at him. Taking a deep breath preparing himself for the worst.

"I'm not really your age" whispered Abeo looking petrified.

"What is your true age?" asked Severus his hands tightening around the table to stop himself shaking Abeo to get answers.

"I'm eleven nearly twelve" whispered Abeo his voice cracking and scared.

Severus' eyes widened in disbelief unable to believe anyone could pull being an older man at that age. However, the disbelief soon turned into shock as he watched the aging potion begun to wear off. As soon as he saw the hair he knew deep down who it was, the age was just verifying it. Never let it be said that Severus Snape was stupid.

"Harry Potter" rasped Severus his entire being ripped with disbelief.

Harry's now beautiful green eyes stared at the floor the clothes he wore looking like a massive curtain on his skinny small frame. He was biting at his lip nervously wondering if he had done the right thing, right or not he couldn't have lived the lie any longer. He liked Severus and he couldn't continue to kid himself any longer - he didn't want to be a friend to someone he wanted looked after for once in his life.

A jerky nod was all Severus got in return.

"Why now?" demanded Severus, his voice was flat no emotion to speak off, Harry flinched as if he had been struck. Swallowing around the lump in his throat Harry silently begged for forgiveness and started telling Severus why, quite hysterically too.

"I cant keep doing it! I've tried so hard to be grown up! To be someone but I don't want that! I just want someone to take care of me. Is it too much to ask for someone to hug you cuddle you in at night and not want to cause you pain?" sobbed Harry his entire body shaking as he lay on his knees in the cold dungeons.

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his own throat, the words sounded very familiar. It was the very thoughts he had when he was being beaten by his father. When his mother told him to suck it up and be a man, not that it lasted long. As soon as he entered Hogwarts it stopped his father had become afraid of him.

With a mournful sigh he came around the bench, and brought the very young child into his arms. Not even a teenager yet and he had taken him, Severus Snape spy extraordinaire in. He had never suspected the young boy to be anything other than a neutral man his own age.

It didn't seem like the boy would stop crying, Severus continued to rock him until his body ached with the efforts. The little body attached to his was shivering and shaking, Severus felt like crying he had lost a friend.

"Please don't send me back to the Dursley's" cried Harry pathetically, Severus was surprised to say the least. This break down must have been a long time coming, possibly since White arrived, reminded him he was always going to be a boy. It didn't matter how old he looked, he was still vulnerable.

"I know what went on under that roof, I would never send you back. Its obviously not a good choice to keep you as an adult…but we cannot keep you cooped up forever. You need to be around people your own age" soothed Severus sadly. His own age eh? The only people he had interacted with was him, Dumbledore and White. He paled drastically when he realized an eleven year old child was beaten from an inch of death.

"All I want to do is learn to defend myself and have someone maybe love me" whispered Harry hoarsely.

"You might be able to have that" said Severus a thoughtful look on his face, Lucius and Narcissa had always wanted another son, Draco had always wanted a younger brother.

Harry looked up at him confused and exhausted.

Summoning a dreamless sleeping potion, he gave Harry one look and the boy caved. Drinking the potion, he was asleep before it even registered in his system.

Severus picked him up and used the floo powder to floo himself, he was met with a house elf. The little things eyes widened and he popped away, Lucius and Narcissa came running a look of fear in their eyes.

"Is he ok?" asked Narcissa checking the child over seeing all the scars littering him.

"He's fine we need to talk" said Severus grimly.

"Of course" said Lucius gesturing to the sitting room where there was a large comfortable couch where the mysterious boy could lie.

"Who is he Severus?" asked Narcissa softly.

"Sit down I need to tell you everything" said Severus, fire whiskey's were passed around. Sitting comfortably Severus begun telling Harry's tale of what his life was like at his Aunt's and Uncles. He could see Lucius going red in anger and Narcissa paling in horror. Unlike Lucius she had been shielded from Voldemort by her husband just like his newborn son had been for the year he had been in power.

"How did he survive on the streets?" whispered Lucius a new respect making its way into his heart for a child he barely knew.

"He has a gift a rare one at that the gift of aura sight" said Severus smirking wryly. "He made a living out of that, he is well off has his own manor and more money than he could spend. You as well as I know its not enough for an eleven year old they need looked after"

"My Lord" whispered Narcissa the last person with the gift of Aura sight was Salazar Slytherin.

"Why are you telling us this Severus?" asked Lucius suspiciously "And how did he get away with buying a manor at his age?"

"He brewed an aging potion, renamed himself and he is very well known everywhere" smirked Severus.

"Who?" asked Narcissa.

"Abeo Aberro" smirked Severus.

"He doesn't like Dumbledore" gawked Lucius.

"No he doesn't, he wont even if he did Dumbledore had him beaten an inch from death from a master…which is what set this whole thing off. He just had a break down, he couldn't do it anymore pretend he was a middle aged man" sighed Severus sadly.

"Wait a minute Master White? Went with Dumbledore to hurt someone? White hates Dumbledore! He has always made that clear!" said Lucius clearly taken aback.

"He enjoys hurting people more" sneered Severus bitterly gulping down the drink.

"I see" said Narcissa looking ready to kill someone.

"Who is he really Severus?" asked Lucius he knew when Severus was coming up to revealing something startling he did it all the time. Severus always relaxed when he was finished, and without a doubt Severus was tense as a pole so he wasn't done yet. The most extraordinary thing of all was about to be revealed to him he could feel it in his bones.

"His birth name is Harry James Potter" said Severus grimly.

Lucius looked ready to pass out, Narcissa was whimpering quietly so this was what had become of the hero of the wizarding world. Narcissa was ashamed to say she hadn't though of him for long after he brought down Voldemort. She was thankful yes, but it didn't mean she thought much about him.

"I do not believe it" said Lucius he had known the child must be powerful beyond his understanding - he had defeated Voldemort for heavens sakes! He was just speechless he couldn't even think coherently.

"Why tell us Severus I know we are spies but…why us?" frowned Narcissa.

"I was hoping you would adopt him" admitted Severus slowly. "He needs love and attention, I'm planning on giving him a potion to de-age him a year so he can start a year behind Draco with no questions asked. I also want you to blood adopt him and keep him safe Voldemort would never suspect it"

"But if HE comes back he would need marked Severus it isn't a life anyone wants" said Lucius sadly.

"It wont come to that I'll make sure of it, I'm going to train him come his fifth year" promised Severus.

"Are you going to tell him what happened to his parents and that he is held responsible by the idiots at the ministry to defeat HIM?" asked Lucius.

"I will in a year or two once he has had the chance to be a child for a few years" nodded Severus.

"The question is if you want to do it" Severus finished with a sigh.

* * *

Ok Glad I got that done! Did you enjoy it? will severus and harry have a relationship when he's older? or will severus be his godfather? will lucius and Narcissa accept his offer and adopt Harry who will become a malfoy and attend hogwarts like he should have? will dumbledore know? suspect? R&R


	21. Chapter 21

**Survival **

**Chapter 21 **

**Making A Decision **

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius sat deep in thought, mulling over everything Severus had said to them. Thinking of everything that poor eleven year old had been through. They could hardly believe that this boy, this child had been though so much and survived. Harry Potter's thirst for survival was heartbreaking and utterly gob smacking. Lucius sat thinking of what it would mean for his child and wife, meanwhile Narcissa was thinking about if it would be right for the child to come into their home. Unfortunately they couldn't be warm and loving outside their manor - and would have to teach the child that. Of course considering the fact the child had pulled of being a man perhaps it would work.

"I think it might be best to ask the child what he prefers" said Lucius eventually.

"I think he will jump at the chance of a family Lucius," sighed Severus finishing off yet another whiskey.

"We will take him, if he says yes then we will perform the blood adoption tonight" said Narcissa. She knew her son would be ecstatic to have a younger brother, just wait till he got home. Unfortunately they hadn't been blessed with another child; it didn't seem like their luck.

"He won't wake for a while, I gave him a dreamless sleeping potion" revealed Severus softly.

"Then let's get him to sleep, you can both go up to the room you use when you sleep here. I will have Dobby come up with some nightclothes for him to get changed into" said Lucius quietly.

"Very well Lucius," nodded Severus, lifting the small eleven years old into his arms he took off towards the room he used. It was a king size room, and beautiful for a guest room. Dobby popped in and gave them their nightclothes, Harry's were Draco's old clothes and Severus' ones were a pair of Lucius' nightclothes. He quickly floo'ed his new apprentice. Let him know he would be staying out that night, if he could to either have his class brew their intended potion or to read from page from their potion book. Frazier was happy about that, finally freedom, independence and proper work it was more than he could have dreamed off. As soon as Severus had left the floo network Frazier had headed for bed and created his alarm for tomorrow morning.

X.X.X

Severus slept in the same bed as the eleven year old, feeling decidedly uncomfortable about it. Thankfully there was more than enough room to get comfortable without touching him. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that he had been duped. He felt like getting hysterical, he had accused Harry Potter the boy who lived, the boy who had brought down Voldemort of being the man's son. It was something he was deeply ashamed off no matter how likely the assumption had seemed.

He felt like cursing himself for not figuring it out sooner, Abeo had told him he was kept in a cupboard. Hadn't it just been earlier on in the year he had been told the exact same thing by Vernon Dursley. Speaking of which his apprentice had no idea that they had been sentenced to Azkaban, he would need to speak to him about that soon.

He soon fell asleep with restless thoughts.

As usual Severus was up early, drinking his large black coffee and already dressed. The house elves had obviously taken the clothes from the room and cleaned them. Harry's now too big clothes were also on the bed, folded, cleaned and ironed.

Finally at nine o'clock the child on the bed began stirring, Severus walked around the bed and waited patiently on the child wakening properly.

"Severus? Where I am?" asked Harry groggily, not recognizing the room. He knew it wasn't Hogwarts, wasn't Snape manor and it certainly wasn't his home either. It was more extravagant than his modest manor; it was pretty much the same as Snape Manor. The candlesticks on the opposite side of the room had M's on them decorated with someone's coat of arms on them.

"Malfoy Manor" explained Severus rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back without even thinking.

"Why?" asked the eleven year old looking upset and more than a little lost.

"Come, let's go see them" said Severus, putting his hand out for the boy to accept.

"Are we ok?" asked Harry his voice very low.

"We are, now come" said Severus a little impatient.

Harry followed Severus out of the rooms, after Severus had made a pair of slippers for him. It took them about ten minutes to make their way down all the stairs, especially with Harry stopping every so often to look at something. Severus indulged the child, knowing he had done the same thing when he first came to Malfoy Manor. Some of the pieces they had were gorgeous, paintings, vases busts everything.

"Ah Severus I expected you some time ago! I know you always wake early everything alright?" asked Lucius smoothly, impeccably dressed sitting at the kitchen table. Which would seat four, the dining room was in a different room when they had company. No need to use a table that sat forty people when there was only four.

"I simply decided to wait on Harry wakening up" said Severus smoothly, noticing Harry flinching when he said his name.

"My name is Abeo" whispered Harry painfully; he obviously preferred his other name.

"If that's what you wish to be named we can make that arrangement" said Lucius smoothly he rather liked the name better than Harry anyway.

"Sit down sweetheart" said Narcissa kindly, both Severus and Abeo as he wanted to be called sat down. Harry smiled kindly at the woman who was being nice to him. He still wasn't used to people being overly friendly with him, apart from his Chinese friend and Severus.

"We decided to wait until you were awake to discuss this, we would like to adopt you if you are amendable to the idea" said Lucius.

Narcissa tutted at the fact Lucius was using such big words in front of a little boy.

"I'd be happy indeed, but can I ask why you want to?" asked Harry, even if he looked like a little boy he responded like an adult. It seemed to please Lucius to no end; his own son was like that. Lucius couldn't stand ill mannered or ill educated children. Sure he had let his son off with it as a little boy but he was eleven now and he was the heir to the Malfoy name. He had a reputation to keep and as much as it pained him he had made sure Draco could speak properly.

"We always wanted another child, but we have thus far been unable to have another. Don't get us wrong we are happy with just Draco but we have always wanted another child" said Narcissa honestly and openly.

"Why me?" asked Abeo once again. "Is it because I used to be Harry Potter?" a sneer broke out on the eleven year olds face.

"Not all of us are like Albus Dumbledore…we want to take you on because you are a wizard and because you don't have a family. Plus Severus is one of our closest friends and would do it for him alone. Which we are not, you will not be keeping the Potter name should you be blood adopted by us" said Lucius smoothly.

That made Abeo smirk, good he didn't want to be Harry Potter anyway. Now for the negotiation before he agreed, he began wondering which to ask first. Lucius, Severus and Narcissa just silently waited on him deciding what he wanted to do. Severus couldn't help but hope Abeo said yes, he needed a family and Severus didn't know any other family who could take Abeo in. not one that he could trust anyway, and then he began thinking about what Abeo would look like after the blood adoption was complete.

"What would my name be?" asked Abeo.

"Well you seem to prefer Abeo so Abeo Abraxas Malfoy it would be" said Lucius. Abeo for what he wanted to be called, Abraxas after Lucius' father and his supposed grandfather. Severus and Narcissa nodded in agreement it was a very good name.

"How would you punish me?" asked Abeo his eyes narrowed.

"Same as our son, have your allowance stopped, or perhaps your property taken from you. Our son usually has his broom taken from him if he's badly behaved. If it's bad enough then you would be sent to stay in your room especially if it was in front of company" said Lucius thoughtfully.

"We do not raise our hand to our son; no child should be touched in such a way. You do not have to fear such a thing from us" said Narcissa sadly. She knew why he was asking, and was glad for it so the child didn't have to live in fear. If he hadn't brought it up her and Lucius would have explained.

"I suppose I could live with that…but what about my manor?" asked Abeo.

"Do not worry about it; the house elf will take proper care of it for you until you are ready to move in. If you ever want to that is but it's safe and no one can take it from you" said Severus softly.

Abeo relaxed at that, so they weren't going to try and take his manor for payment for adopting him. It was good to know, they seemed to be a decent couple but only time would truly tell if they would keep to their word.

"You will if you like take a de-aging potion just a year mind, and join our son at Hogwarts when the New Year starts. Draco will be in his second year, you your first. It's not because we don't think you could join him in second year that you don't know enough magic - far from it we just want to avoid suspicion. If you do not want Dumbledore to know who you are then this is for the best but it's entirely up to you" said Lucius smoothly.

"What do you think Sev?" asked Abeo cautiously.

"It was me who made the suggestion H…Abeo; Dumbledore might dig into information that doesn't concern him. He thinks badly of the Malfoy's he has no idea they are spies, only a very select few in the Ministry know" said Severus.

"And before you go to Hogwarts, you will need to be taught everything you need to survive. Such as Occlumency - an art to closing your mind. Albus Dumbledore is very good at it and so was the Dark Lord and when he comes back we must be prepared" said Lucius.

"I already know it" said Abeo.

"We know but just to be sure we will be brining in someone to teach you completely" said Lucius, the same one that had taught Draco.

"Very well, I agree and accept" said Abeo nodding curtly.

"Good, then we shall proceed to do the blood adoption, and then give you the de-aging potion if it's needed. Then we shall get a tailor in and have you measured for your new wardrobe" said Lucius.

"How long is Sev going to stay?" asked Abeo warily.

"Just for the rest of the day, then I must return to Hogwarts…we cannot have Dumbledore know something is going on" said Severus reluctantly, he wasn't happy about leaving Abeo to fend for himself. He trusted his friends to make this as easy as they could for him.

"I understand" nodded Abeo reluctantly.

"Good" said Severus curtly.

"Come, let's get to the room" said Lucius; it was going to take a lot out of the child. Blood adoption was rather painful, they had no doubt Abeo knew - after all he had been an apprentice and knew the potion well.

Severus already had the potion; he was rather looking forward to see what Abeo looked like afterwards.

"Here drink it all, we will give you a pain reliever afterwards but we cannot give you it before - no potion can be in your system when this is given" said Severus softly.

"I know" smirked Abeo amused.

Severus just smirked back; Abeo chucked back the potion grimacing at the taste but said nothing. The blood of Narcissa and Lucius was already in the potion so now they watched. Severus half expected Abeo's hair to begin changing colour but if anything it went dark. He was getting the hair of Narcissa's side of the family the Black's were all dark haired apart from Narcissa herself.

His face became more defined instead of round like the Potter's faces were known to have. His body got longer the Malfoy's were tall after all, but not too tall actually they would have no problem passing him off as an new eleven year old instead of the nearly twelve year old he was.

When he finally opened his eyes, they were ice green instead of the emerald green they had been before. They would be hard pressed to explain that, all Malfoy's had ice blue eyes; it was just the way it had been for years.

"How do I look?" asked Abeo his voice more of a drawl than ever before.

"Good" beamed Narcissa happily.

"Drink" said Severus handing the boy a potion to help with the pain. He hadn't even screamed once, he had to have been in a great deal of pain. It truly hit home how badly the boy had been treated, and how badly everyone around him had failed continuously including him.

Once that was done, a tailor had indeed been summoned and he was measured. Once it was once the man left for Gladrags Wizardwear and began making a wardrobe fit for a Malfoy for the Malfoy he hadn't been aware existed. He never even thought for a minute that he could be adopted, after all everyone knew the Malfoy's wouldn't do such a thing. Plus it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"I have something to discuss before I leave" said Severus sitting down on the sofa, it wasn't often the Malfoy's had lunch casually but the child looked exhausted so they made an exception. Abeo practically inhaled the food, he hadn't been eating much the past few months, he had been in too much pain. Plus the food was brilliant, even better than Hogwarts meals if it was possible.

"What is it?" asked Abeo frowning.

"You asked me not to return you to the Dursley's last night" said Severus, unable to believe it had just been last night, so much had been revealed it seemed like days ago.

"I did" said Abeo stiffening cautiously.

"It wouldn't have been possible, Fudge that is the Minister of Magic had them imprisoned in Azkaban with a quick hasty trial for your abuse" said Severus softly.

"The first Muggles to be sentenced? Why hasn't it been published?" asked Abeo taken aback and quite shocked. Not only has the Dursley's been sentenced but White too. Harry was only eleven years old but had managed to imprison three people. If they knew it was him the punishment would have been even more sever. The Dursley's they had wanted kissed but they hadn't wanted them off too lightly. The Wizengamont had decided they would serve life in Azkaban prison - they weren't getting out of there alive. They had abused and lost Harry Potter after all, he was a hero; he had defeated Voldemort when no wizard or witch alive had been able to. White had been sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban, he was an older man and he might not be able to handle Azkaban. It was nothing more than he deserved and all Severus could hope was that he died inside.

"They are keeping it quiet; they are looking for you quite adamantly. Fudge isn't happy, Dumbledore ensured you were put at the Dursley's - Fudge wanted you brought up in the wizarding world. Sure he had his own agenda probably giving you to a Ministry working family so you would grow up loving the Ministry" said Severus "If not he just wanted you to grow up like the hero you were, either way it doesn't matter, Dumbledore got his way and he's slowly loosing control of the Ministry and his popularity"

"How can he loose popularity if no one knows?" frowned Abeo.

Severus smirked in amusement "The ministry families are obviously spreading the story. Or what they can of the story after all they cannot outright tell anyone - but they can say that Dumbledore left someone to be abused. It's just your name they cannot mention, it went around like wild fire in the Auror families and Wizengamont families most people now know including students at school…it's the worst kept secret. Once they do know it was you Dumbledore will loose all credibility. He has lost nearly everything including his headship at the Wizengamont. He's hanging on to his headmastership by the tip of his fingers. If he does anything else wrong he will be sentenced to Azkaban. No doubt Dumbledore will be as bad as ever once he gets out of Azkaban tomorrow. He had better watch what he is doing, the fact he's the only one Voldemort fears can only do so much"

"Brilliant" smirked Abeo wickedly.

"Indeed" smirked Severus just as amused.

"I'm just glad they know what kind of man he is" said Abeo.

"Yes, well they know now" said Severus dryly.

"I guess you have to go?" sighed Abeo; Severus had been a constant in his life for months now. He wasn't sure how he liked it, being left with these two people.

"I do, do not worry I shall visit as often as I am able, I just as that you try and be a child that you are. Remember that you are only eleven not my age, be a child, have fun, play games. When you do get to my age all you will want to do is be a child again trust me" said Severus softly, his hands on Harry's upper arms.

"I'll try" swallowed Abeo, it's all he wanted but he just wasn't sure how.

"Good, take care I'll see you soon" said Severus softly, ruffling Abeo's now black hair instead of brown he floo'ed out. Leaving Abeo alone with two new people that he didn't know all that well. All Abeo could hope now was that they did care for him and it wasn't a trick. If they hit him once he was away, he refused to stay somewhere he could be hurt.

* * *

Will Harry be betrothed to Severus when he comes of age just as Draco is with another pureblood? or will harry chose to be with severus? how will i have this story continue? im at a siff end will i just have his years written out until he is off age and voldemort come back? or will i show harrys years over the chapters warning though it wont be the same...the chamber wont be opening after all Harry can control the basilisk ... he is controlling it so tom wont get it doing what he wants! so what would you like to see happen?will i begin it during harrys fifth year? dracos sixth? what would you like to see happen becuase i really dont know what to do with the story! R&R please


	22. Chapter 22

**Survival **

**Chapter 22 **

**Dumbledore's out and Abeo Settles In **

* * *

Severus did indeed go back home, he had a letter for his godson in his many pockets inside his cloak. He went straight to the Dungeons and into his godson's dorm, and woke his groggy godson up. He smirked at the bedraggled look his godson supported, it wasn't often he got to see that look on any Malfoy. They loved their appearance to be immaculate; Draco was no different after all those years with Lucius as his father. Using a silencing spell he handed over the letter, waiting patiently for Draco to finish reading it.

Draco's jaw dropped as he got half way down the missive from his father, his ice blue eyes glazing with shock. Lucius was telling Draco everything, the complete truth, that he had adopted Harry Potter now Abeo Malfoy. He had a brother who was the same age as him but was coming to Hogwarts next year only to give him time to get used to how things were now. Draco wasn't sure what to feel, part of him felt worried that he couldn't compare to Harry Potter, another part of him felt elated at finally having a brother - someone to play with during the long summers at Malfoy Manor. Someone that wasn't Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Theodore and he didn't have to act like a stuck up prick. Draco had to be careful a round them after all their parents were Death Eaters and they seemed on the way to becoming ones too.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus softly watching his godson intently.

"I'm not sure" murmured Draco looking overwhelmed.

"You don't have to worry about Abeo taking your place in your parents hearts, they will always love you Draco. Abeo isn't at all like you probably think him, you know he was abused?" asked Severus sitting down at the end of his godsons bed.

"He was abused?" gasped Draco his ice blue eyes going even wider in shock.

"Indeed he was, very badly, he mostly acts older than he truly is, he needs help to be a child and I think you could do that perfectly. I'm sure you can show him the balance between having fun and being serious when needed Hm…?" asked Severus softly.

"I guess" said Draco frowning deep in thought.

"I'm sure you will get on perfectly, just give it a chance and do not call him Harry he doesn't like it" instructed Severus smoothly.

"He doesn't?" asked Draco wide eyed.

"Being Harry Potter means he was abused, he doesn't like to be reminded about it" said Severus curtly.

"Are you his godfather too?" asked Draco curiously.

"No" said Severus, quite alarmed at that thought, Abeo had been a friend to him for a long time, almost a year. Not only that Abeo had made him pretty much a Galleonaire, with the help of that basilisk. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact Abeo had been an eleven year old the entire time. Not just any eleven year old but Harry Potter too, the hero of the wizarding world and the son to his high school nemesis James blood Potter.

A godfather meant someone to look up to, someone to punish, encourage, praise and train. He didn't want to be that for Abeo, he despite the fact the child was only eleven still wanted to be his friend. It was out of this world, but Severus couldn't shut of the friendship they had built that year. Abeo had been younger than him anyway so might as well accept that he was way younger. He would just have to wait and see where it goes he supposed as he tried to reassure his godson that he would always be his godfather.

"Okay then" said Draco satisfied; suddenly excitement was bubbling inside him as he made his decision.

"You understand what to say when people ask?" said Severus wanting confirmation.

"Yes Sev, don't worry" grinned Draco, he didn't want anything happening to his new brother.

"Good now excuse me I must get back to my apprentice" said Severus smoothly standing up, flicking his wand and taking down the silencing spell. He walked out of the dorms and into the common room. He lit the fire for the students who would be getting up providing some warmth for them.

* * *

"How did it go?" asked Severus as soon as he was in his quarters and saw his apprentice.

"Fine, where's Abeo?" asked Frazier hesitantly.

"He has decided he no longer wishes to be an apprentice something I cannot fault him for" said Severus lying smoothly without even twitching "He has decided to go back to doing what he does best, providing people with magical ingredients"

"Oh" said Frazier confused, Abeo hadn't seemed like a quitter, everyone had their limits but Frazier also knew if he had the choice he would have left too. However he couldn't, he was still an underage wizard in the wizarding world. He couldn't go home to his parents and White was no longer available he needed to stay with a Master. As soon as he was finished he would get a job and home of his own. He wouldn't be told what to do by anyone, not that his new master had demanded much from him. He actually liked him, and knew these next few years wouldn't be a problem. Compared to white he was in paradise so he couldn't really complain, he wasn't sore he got lots of food and independence. He wasn't forced to clean until five o'clock in the morning only to get one hours sleep.

"Have you eaten?" asked Severus bringing Frazier out of his thoughts.

"Oh no sir" he replied.

"You do not have to wait for me, all you need to do is ring the bell on the mantle and a house elf will appear for you" said Severus curtly.

"Yes sir" said Frazier quickly relaxing that was good he hadn't eaten much yesterday either.

"Do you know much about Potions?" asked Severus.

"No sir, not a lot but I am a quicker learner!" defended Frazier as if he was being called stupid.

"I never said you were" replied Severus bluntly, "I simply asked so I knew what books you will be reading"

"Oh, right, sorry sir" said Frazier looking down embarrassed.

"I shall give you books to read, we will first start with potions, then we will do some defence. We will more than likely go between them both, right now Potions is what I enjoy and want to teach when its not eleven year old dunderheads" said Severus.

"I'd like that" said Frazier; he suddenly had the urge to prove to his master that he wasn't a dunderhead. He wanted so badly to excel in potions, and that's what he would drive to do, he would make at least one master proud at least a little - or so he hoped.

"Good" said Severus, his long legs already swiftly walking towards the bookcase, long dexterous fingers opened the doors and began rummaging in his books. Most were simple ones the better ones including the ones he had gotten copied from Abeo were in Snape manor. Which in reality was Prince Manor but it wasn't his last name so actually took to calling it Snape Manor. Picking out four different books, putting them in order and walking back over. He placed the books on the table instructing him that they were in the correct order to read them in. Potions he said would come easier to him if he knew how and why ingredients reacted.

"Yes sir" said Frazier nodding eagerly.

"I'm going to get ready for class" said Severus abruptly; he was going to need a lot more coffee before he faced Dumbledore. He wondered silently if Dumbledore actually would come down to the Great Hall. He would no doubt he extremely embarrassed for everyone to know he had been in Azkaban.

* * *

Much to Severus' disgust Albus was sitting there at the head table when he entered. Although he certainly dressed as cheerful and looked as cheerful he wasn't, his face was very pale, gaunt eyes and cheeks. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week which of course was probably the case, and he looked particularly haunted especially around the eyes. Perhaps this was the reality call Albus Dumbledore needed, if this failed Severus didn't know what could make Dumbledore realize he wasn't god and couldn't play with people's lives like that.

"Morning Severus" said McGonagall.

"Morning" said Severus curtly.

"How is Abeo this morning?" asked McGonagall a glare on her face directed at Dumbledore.

"He has decided to terminate the apprenticeship and going back to do what he does best" said Severus making himself look sad, which wasn't hard to do.

"I see, well I for one cannot blame him" said McGonagall curtly, throwing another glare at Dumbledore. She was furious, had been utterly destroyed when she had heard what Dumbledore had done - allowed to be done in his school. She honestly didn't know how on earth he was still able to be Headmaster at what he allowed to happen.

If only Dumbledore knew who exactly he had allowed abused. Then again some might say 'AGAIN' after all he had sent Abeo to the Dursley's. Severus sometimes had the urge to sneer at Dumbledore and tell him exactly what he had allowed to happen.

"Yes well he was making a lot more money finding magical plants" said Severus smoothly.

"Oh I know! Cathy I know from St. Mungo's was telling me what a difference one ingredient makes. They are now able to help people who have been under the Crucio curse, they can function almost normally again" said McGonagall looking awed.

"Almost?" frowned Severus wearily.

"Oh well their mind came back, but their bodies well…are in very bad shape their nerves are shot" said McGonagall repeating what Cathy had told her when she asked.

"How did they come up with that cure?" asked Severus curiously.

"They used a healing potion combined it with plants that heal the mind, sooths the body and apparently its not been seen for centuries. Abeo Aberro managed to find it, he is getting a small percentage of the sales and has been acknowledged in the books they are currently writing about its success" said McGonagall. "I've had to give Neville permission each weekend to go to St. Mungo's, not that I would deny him he's been through so much"

"Ah, indeed there has been a change in that boy" nodded Severus even he who didn't like Gryffindor's much had noticed it.

"Yes there has!" beamed McGonagall happy that someone other than herself had noticed.

"I think I might know a potion that can regenerate the nerves…it's a painful process I'd imagine. They would be weaker than new born babies, they would need to build up their strength but it's better than being in a broken body" said Severus his forehead wrinkling in concentration as he thought about it.

"I think a lot of people would be thankful for such a cure Severus" said McGonagall.

"What of your duties?" asked Dumbledore his voice weak and croaked.

"So I allow people to suffer just in case the Dark Lord comes back?" asked Severus looking disgusted.

"That is not what I meant!" sighed Dumbledore looking years older.

"That's what you implied Albus" said Severus.

"I think it's a good idea Severus! I think you should give it a try" said McGonagall ignoring Dumbledore altogether. After al those times she had stuck up for the old fool, she was beginning to see they had a point. She owed Abeo Aberro a big apology for her actions, for Abeo had made a big difference in the magical community.

"I would need Fawkes though, I'd need phoenix tears" and perhaps even the ash" said Severus; both were very, very powerful ingredients.

"Fawkes would be happy to help you Severus, you know that he may be my familiar but he has a mind of his own" grinned Dumbledore remembering all the times the bird had gone against him.

Severus looked at Dumbledore in shock, was that a good natural grin he saw on Dumbledore? He had never seen that kind of look on the old fools face, he looked…vulnerable of all things. Severus' heart soared perhaps there was hope for him after all; he had never seen Albus like that before. However, he knew just how good Dumbledore was at acting, so didn't get his hopes up too high yet.

"How is Frazier?" asked Filius curiously.

Severus looked at Flitwick confused.

Flitwick grinned wickedly "I know him; I helped him as often as I was able while he was apprenticed to White"

"Why didn't you tell anyone what was happening?" asked Severus, leaning forward so no one could overhear them apart from of course Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"I told the wrong man" said Flitwick glaring slightly at Dumbledore, who bowed his head low looking truly regretful.

"I see, well if you wish to get to know him better and even teach him charms feel free…I have him learning potions at the moment." said Severus smoothly, most people actually forgot that Filius' proper name was Master Filius Flitwick Mastery in Charms. Even more forgotten was that McGonagall had Mastery in transfiguration. Most people thought teachers were just that; teachers. They didn't think of the hard work they went thought to get to where they were. The pay wasn't the worst but it certainly wasn't the best. Frazier was actually a lucky teenager all things considered, he had a defence instructor, Potions instructor and what looks like a charms instructor. Not many would be able to pass with three Masteries under their belt but Severus wondered if he would be able to pass all of them if he actually chose to. Severus had three masteries to his name but received them at different times, Defence against the dark arts, healing, and potions. Of course the healing one wasn't widely known, he had trained with Poppy Pomfrey during his sixth and seventh years and passed then went on to do his potions. He had succeeded in becoming the youngest potions and healer masters in the world. Then came his defence mastery, the thought he wanted defence teaching position was greatly exaggerated. He wouldn't want anyone taking over potions, knowing Dumbledore it would be a fool. Not many people who had a Potions Mastery would consider teaching. No one learns something to start teaching snivelling little first years.

Which was why he knew what kind of potion to make for someone with sever nerve damage. It was a good thing the summer holidays were beginning soon; he was actually looking forward to doing some good in the world. To make up for all the bad he had done as a Death Eater, he still had horrific nightmares. The only thing about having a bloody conscience was the guilt and nightmares wouldn't leave him alone.

"I would love to see him!" beamed Flitwick.

"You can have him for half the summer if you wish" said Severus almost desperately; he didn't want to look after a kid for the entire summer.

"He can learn a great deal in that time, I'm staying at Hogwarts this year anyway so why not?" said Flitwick.

"Great" said Severus smoothly, hiding his delight. Potions here he comes.

"I think I shall see what kind of man this is" said McGonagall, she wanted to right a wrong but Abeo wasn't there so her choice was to help Frazier or wallow in guilt.

"Can I write to Abeo? Would you deliver it for me?" asked Minerva looking sadly at Severus.

Severus frowned obviously very much confused.

"I thought very badly of him," murmured McGonagall embarrassed about that like any Gryffindor would be.

"I'm sure he doesn't care about what you thought" said Severus honestly.

"I see" sighed McGonagall taking Severus' word for what it was - the truth.

* * *

"So how was he?" asked Lucius smoothly, sitting in his study where Abeo and his instructor was.

"I can't get access to his mind, whoever taught him before me did a good job" said Fisher.

"That's good Fisher, I'm proud of him" smiled Lucius looking very much like an indulging father.

Abeo wanted to snort at that, people were so easily fooled, but he could see the proud glint in Lucius' eye and knew not all of it was faked. Lucius had spoken to him, told him what his background was supposed to be. That Lucius would play his part and he had said he hoped Abeo could play his even if it was just in front of others. When they had company he acted like an indulging father, in private he was treated almost like an equal well with Lucius anyway. Narcissa did insist on treating him like an eleven year old, part of Abeo loved that part of him felt uncomfortable most part he just allowed her to.

"I would be as well, I'm afraid there's nothing for me to work with so I bid you adieu" said Fisher who was actually half French.

"Take care Fisher" said Lucius curtly.

Goodbye's done Fisher floo'ed out before Lucius once again put the wards up to stop anyone floo'ing into his manor without permission.

"Narcissa and I are wondering if you wish to have a birthday party…I'm afraid you cannot have your birthday on July 31st so it will have to be July 29th I know you do not know many people but it will give you a chance to mingle with people your own age" said Lucius smoothly.

"Then let the games begin" said Abeo snorting softly.

Lucius just smirked at him, glad the boy had worked out why he was to have the party. To spread word, to make people believe he had been too sick for anyone to know about him. Well that's the excuse they were giving. That their son Abeo Malfoy had suffered Dragon Pox as a baby and his magical core had been affected, that his magic had just come back. No one would look further after all they knew the Malfoy's would have been embarrassed to announce a son if he hadn't been magical. Plus second born children weren't important as first born after all they weren't the heir.

Unfortunately the down side was that mostly Death Eater families were coming, Abeo already knew about most of them. He also knew he was going to have to act well not so much act like he hated Muggles. Abeo did hate Muggles, especially his Muggle relatives but that was besides the point. He knew going to Voldemort wasn't the answer, even if he had wished it he wouldn't on principle that the bastard had killed his mother and father and landed him with them in the first place.

He was also going to have to act like a snob apparently, think himself higher than anyone else present at his birthday party. Which wouldn't be a problem, he didn't want to be friendly with the people who sided with Voldemort for real of course. He already knew Lucius and Severus were Death Eater spies. One for the Ministry and one for Dumbledore, why else would Lucius Malfoy of all people supposedly convince the Ministry that he had been imperious'ed? He hadn't they had known he was a spy and let him go. Only a select few people knew and couldn't say anything of course.

"If it is too soon then by all means we can wait until next year" said Lucius softly, his blue eyes watching ice green ones with sympathy.

Abeo snorted "Oh please, I'm not a baby, what happened to white wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Wasn't something I'm not used to either, my Uncle hit harder than him" said Abeo a sneer curling his lip. Reminding Lucius very much of Severus Snape right at that minute, in fact it was identical to his.

"That's the point Abeo you know that it shouldn't have happened…with your Uncle, you know it shouldn't have happened with White…life has been very harsh to you" said Lucius.

"I know it shouldn't have happened even when I was with my Uncle, I have a cousin that was spoiled to hell and back. As for White I let it happen I know I could have stopped it by telling Severus" explained Abeo "But I didn't want to take the chance of anything standing in my way, including my pride. I knew it was all Dumbledore and I wasn't about to adhere to his bloody ways"

"I see" said Lucius shock and surprise entering those ice blue orbs.

"When will Draco get here?" asked Abeo changing the subject.

"Three days" said Lucius a small smile twitching at his lips.

Narcissa had told Abeo a lot about Draco including everything he had done as a child. Abeo had actually liked that, it made him see what he could have had, someone to be happy he did his first accidental magic, someone to be proud off. Now in a way he had that but it was different though he knew. He wasn't their son and wouldn't ever be, but they could be proud of him they already were in a way.

Abeo couldn't help but smile back - yes he could get used to this.

* * *

Will Dumbledore's remorse be genuine? or will it come back after a few weeks of decent sleep and back to being king of the chess board again? who wil Draco be betrothed to? Daphne? Pansy? you decide! Will Abeo be ready for school come september? will Dumbledore suspect? or just hate the youngest malfoy becuase of his name it being Abeo (after Aberro) or Malfoy just becuase he simply hates them. Will Severus manage the potion to regenerate the nerves? or will he need the help of Abeo for a percific ancient plant? and help the longbottoms and many others reunite? will frazier become a permanat fixture or would you be happy to see him fade into the background? R&R


	23. Chapter 23

**Survival **

**Chapter 23 **

**Finally safe **

* * *

"A-abeo Abraxas Malfoy," shouted McGonagall, stuttering slightly at the child's first name. The guilt she felt always tripped when she left herself think on it. She cleared her throat, as if that was what had caused her stutter. Her head proud and tall, she watched the small eleven year old come forward. Needless to say, she couldn't help but think he was different from his father and brother. This boy had the Black looks; the eyes reminded her off Lucius and Draco. What she didn't know was that it was a glamour charm, as Abeo's eyes were actually ice green. Until he wanted everyone to know who he truly was, the glamour's were there to stay.

The 'coming out' party at Malfoy Manor had been amusing to say the least. Abeo had actually really enjoyed himself, sneering and curling his lips and calling the people there all manner of things. Although Severus had stood on his foot a few times, which told Abeo he was going a tad bit overboard. Sulkily he had moved on, he had also been asked to 'pretend' to be exhausted, as if the party was a bit too much for him. Abeo hated attention or showing any weakness. So he had basically glared at Lucius for hours afterwards, grudgingly forgetting about it when Lucius nodded in approval at his actions.

The gossip had been hitting the roof before Abeo had even entered, wondering who he was, why 'Draco' had never said anything. Of course like suckers they had sucked everything Lucius had said up and believed it. He could see how Lucius was a spy, and still alive. He was very convincing, in fact he almost had Abeo believing his lie and they were about him! Then for the first of the night they had nit picked on everything, from how different they looked to their hair.

Narcissa had been forced to take down all the pictures of Draco at a young age. They wouldn't be able to pull of the lie, if it was obvious they really didn't have another child. So there were a few very recent pictures of Abeo and of course Draco about. Other than that there was nothing there that indicated anything but two adults who loved their children. Instead she had put them in the attic along with the thousands of other things they never used.

They had done it though, succeeded in making everyone believe it, which meant for now - Abeo was safe.

"Well, Well, Harry Potter it's nice to finally meet you, I should have done a year ago," said the Sorting Hat in Abeo's mind, despite his very strong Occlumency shields.

"What are you really?" asked Abeo warily.

"Ah, now that would be telling, let's just say I'm very smart," replied the Sorting Hat knowing exactly what Abeo had wanted to know.

"Sort me before others begin to wonder!" hissed Abeo sounding worried.

"Never fear, the last sorting took six minutes," said the Sorting Hat sounding wistful.

"I'm sorry," said Abeo.

"Let's just get you sorted young Master Potter-Malfoy," said the Sorting Hat.

"Thank you," said Abeo.

"Just come and visit me will you? I get awfully lonely with no one to talk to all year!" asked the Sorting Hat kindly.

"I will," replied Abeo as the hat made its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

"YES!" crowed Draco happily, his voice the loudest of all Slytherins, who were clapping. Patting him on the back (while he tried not to flinch). Congratulating him, welcoming him into the fold, as if they had known him forever.

"I'm finally here," said Abeo.

"Don't worry Abeo you will always have us," said Draco not touching him like the others did. He knew how much Abeo didn't like touching, although he was getting used to Draco's touch. He didn't flinch from Severus' touch, even when the man caught Abeo by surprise. Then again he could sense magic; no doubt he could sense their magical presence, their magical signature.

"I know," grinned Abeo happily.

* * *

"Why did you never tell me about him?" asked Dumbledore without his usual biting tones, or demanding voice either. He looked actually hurt that Severus had kept it from him, thankfully though Severus couldn't sense or see any suspicion on his face.

"You know as well as I how much Lucius and Narcissa value their privacy," said Severus his lip curled in contempt for the question.

"But you never mentioned your godson…" said Dumbledore his twinkle missing his face showing his sadness. Azkaban really had changed the old man for some reason, if only Severus had seen Dumbledore's nightmares he would have realized just how badly.

Unfortunately Dumbledore wasn't a man to show weakness, especially in front of anyone else. He never wanted to end up in Azkaban again; he didn't want to hear his sister over and over again. He wanted some dreamless sleeping potion that required asking Severus or Poppy. Neither person left their potions lying ideally about for him to take, and he wasn't under any circumstances going to ask. Poppy would make him stay there, her bloody boss or not she was the worst sort of mother hen. Severus, well, he was very angry with him and wouldn't put it passed his employee to do something to it. So he would continue to suffer, until he realized that he couldn't continue to be seen as indestructible.

He was very sorry for what he had done, he had deserved that time in Azkaban. He didn't deserve to be Headmaster of the school, but they had reinstated him thankfully. He realized he needed to change, or he would end up in serious trouble. He had become the man he had sworn not to become, he was getting as bad as Gellert had almost had them becoming.

"He is not my godson, he's my betrothed," grunted Severus.

"What?" gaped Minerva stunned she had shamelessly listening in on their conversation.

"But he's eleven," said Dumbledore.

"I'm surprised at Narcissa and Lucius, I know they trust you but … won't it be awkward after all his older brother is your godson?" asked Minerva throwing Dumbledore a glare, talk about stating the obvious.

"Apparently they spoke to Draco about it, with their duties they want to ensure his safety. He will not risk alienating me, I do after all make all the potions for his side." said Severus "It's why Lucius betrothed his children as soon as he could, he wanted them kept safe. The Dark Lord will not risk my wrath or the Parkinson's wrath either for that matter."

"What would he want to do?" asked Minerva confused.

Severus stared at Minerva; he knew she wouldn't want an answer to that question.

"He doesn't," gasped Minerva as the light finally dawned.

Severus nodded grimly and curtly.

"So that's why they're all betrothed?" asked Dumbledore looking surprised.

"There is only one that is not, his parents refuse to entertain the idea," said Severus sadly his onyx eyes shadowed in worry.

"Who?" asked Minerva her eyes wide with anger and sadness.

"Theodore Nott," said Severus his eyes told them both that he believed he had failed the Slytherin.

"He might not come back for years yet Severus, Theodore might be married himself before that happens!" said Minerva trying to soothe Severus. She knew how much he cared about each and every one of his Slytherin's. Despite the age difference, Abeo was very lucky to have Severus. Although she imagined it would get awkward for him now, having two people in his life called Abeo.

"That would be too much to ask for, no luck has never been on our side," sighed Severus.

"I shall help in any way I can, but tell me Severus, does he want to be saved?" asked Minerva. She had changed, become more independent since Dumbledore's wicked ways had been exposed. She was doing things on her own now, instead of blindingly trusting Dumbledore.

"Some of the Seventh years, decided upon themselves to tell Theodore what awaited him. He became hysterical, it took me all night to calm him down, he only calmed once I promised to do anything I could to help him. He's not been the same since; he's been even more subdued since he got here. Which means he's had it out with his parents and it's obviously not good news." sighed Severus.

"I do hope they were punished," said Minerva her lips pursed in fury.

"They were indeed," smirked Severus, cleaning out bed pans for the entire year, scrubbing the dungeons with a toothbrush, and scaring the day living lights out of them. Needless to say they wouldn't be opening their mouth, especially about something as vile as that.

"Good," said Minerva in satisfaction, when Severus gave detention he truly gave it. So much so that most students didn't ever get detention, especially with Severus again.

Severus just nodded.

"I shall help; nobody deserves that Severus, nobody especially not a child. If it comes to it I shall offer him sanctuary since I know you cannot." said Minerva.

Severus looked surprised, only other purebloods with equal standings or someone in a teaching position could give a child sanctuary. He couldn't offer Teddy it, as he was a spy at the end of the day. He would give up his duty as spy in a heartbeat for any of his Slytherin's, unfortunately he couldn't he had to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. The vow he swore interfered with his ability to help his little snakes. The McGonagall line was purer and lighter than the Nott's and McGonagall would win hands down.

"I'd appreciate that," said Severus looking greatly relieved, the wrinkles on his forehead disappeared.

"Hogwarts is always open to those that need her," said Dumbledore softly.

"Its suicide to stay at Hogwarts, or be near you Headmaster." said Severus honestly, looking for the boy who would marry him come his seventeenth birthday. Lucius had asked him and Severus had adamantly refused, until he realized what he could be condemning his friend too. Abeo though wouldn't submit to anyone, but goodness knows what he would do to save Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. After living with them for a couple of years.

He found him beside the bright blonde/white hair that stood out like a beacon. He did look awfully small next to Draco; he knew the abuse would have lasting affects. Not just on his mind, self worth but also his body. He would always remain smaller than most boys his age, always at some level be wary of touch. Thankfully though the bond himself and Abeo would be going under didn't require it to be consummated. Severus didn't like little boys nor did he go for boys young enough to be his son.

If only he knew just how stunning Abeo would look as a seventeen year old boy, he would have chosen a different one.

He nodded once to Abeo as if to say, Dumbledore doesn't suspect a thing, or perhaps it was this is it enjoy it.

Abeo smiled blindingly, he was finally safe, and he would never have to worry about being detected. Severus knew about him and was okay about it, hell; he had even agreed to marry him to keep him safe. He of course didn't think of Severus like that, no matter what age he looked, he was still only a twelve year old boy. Although everyone thought he was eleven years old, and a Malfoy to boot.

He was safe.

He had survived.

Boy, it hadn't been for nothing - he'd go through it all again for this moment. He had a life, brother, family, friend, and he was getting to learn all the magic he wanted. Although he doubted, there was anything Severus could teach him, at Hogwarts curriculum that he didn't already know. In Potions and Defence, or Herbology come to that it was going to be difficult keeping his gift to himself. It just wasn't possible to tell anyone that he Abeo Malfoy had such a gift, it was exceedingly rare and his alias Abeo Aberro already had it.

Life was good.

"You coming?" asked Draco placing his hand gently on Abeo's shoulder.

"Coming," grinned Abeo, it was finally time for him to be the child he was always supposed to have been. So without more ado he joined the rest of his classmates towards the dungeons. He saw Severus smirking in amusement at him, as the doors of the Great Hall closed on them. He had heard Abeo's thoughts, about finally being the child he was. It had been a long time coming, but that would just make Abeo appreciate it all the more.

Abeo survived the harsh treatment he received at the Dursley's.

He had survived the harsh English weather for years.

He had somehow, without help managed to find the wizarding world.

Life had been relentlessly cold to Abeo but he survived.

That made Severus respect the hell out of Abeo, no matter what age, he didn't care about ages. What did matter was that he respected him even more for the age he had survived from.

They shouldn't have called Abeo's middle name Abraxas but instead called Abeo Survival Malfoy.

* * *

yes its finished! woohoo another story done, unfortunately this requires a sequal and it will take place when Harry is being married, and of course you will see flash backs etc...but the question is will abeo become a death eater? or with hte Malfoy's come clean fight for the war without loosing any more of themselves in the process? severus remaining a spy? and also 'unhappy with his spouce'? or will severus stop as well and abeo/harry get both of their marks removed? R&R


End file.
